Forgotten Goodbyes and Left behind Lovers
by fadedglass
Summary: Two years down the line, Emma is no longer at McKinley. How have their lives changed and will a chance encounter in New York bring Emma and Will closer to understanding one another?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Emma left her job at McKinley the summer Will told her that he loved her and moved back to her home town of Virginia. What has happened in the 2 years she has been away? And what happens when a chance encounter in New York brings Will and Emma face to face once again?

* * *

As the leaves fell to the ground, the branches hanging naked from the trees, I padded my way through the streets of Manhattan, my beret at times becoming loose from the blustery winds that swept through the city. Gusts of winds howled through gaps in the buildings, capturing up stranded sheets of newspapers, blowing them in every direction as I did my best to avoid the dozens of tourists that stopped every few steps to take photos, sometimes of themselves and their friends, sometimes of the buildings, sometimes even the streets. I had wrapped myself up warm this morning, taking the advice off the weather forecaster who had suggested warm clothing for the next few days; the winter weather beginning to set in already. New York was just as I had imagined; skyscrapers, bright lights, yellow cabs speeding down the busy roads as pedestrians, all shapes and sizes did their best to either avoid them or hail one down. The shops were fantastic; every boutique imaginable was right on your doorstep, ready and willing to lure you in. I had spent my time over the past few days travelling around the sights; my niece and nephew; Michael and Natalie dragging us around the city, wanting to see everything in the short amount of time we were here. Yesterday had been pretty eventful. We traipsed up the Empire State Building; my brother and the kids making it up to the top while Michelle (my brother's wife), James and I stopped half way; Michelle's fear of heights kicking in. We had caught _Billy Elliot_ on Broadway that night prompting Michael to attempt a North English accent for the rest of the evening, much to the annoyance of his older sister. Today, however I had wanted to spend the day alone; spend a day for just me. I had already made a start on the clothes shop, purchasing several new skirts and cardigans, even buying a pair of skinny Levis jeans as an alternative. I now wanted to look at the jewellery; I had been saving up for the trip ever since my brother had suggested it 3 months ago. Gavin had always wanted to go to New York when he was a teenager. He had wanted to explore the city, sample the sights, the girls. Unlike me, he had dreams to live in the city, work in the city, your typical suit-wearing business man heading into the office blocks for a 9-5 shift at the office. He wanted to make it big, make a name for himself. My dad however had always said no using excuse upon excuse; we can't afford it, how about somewhere closer to home instead – you always used to love the lakes as a kid, didn't you Gav? In all honesty, we all knew dad could afford it but Gav never questioned it, knowing the reason he lied was for me, to protect me. Dad knew going to somewhere as big as New York; the germs, the people would have been too much for me to handle all at once and despite Gavin's dreams of visiting New York he knew he couldn't do it to me, knowing the reason I was like this was because of him. Despite the accident, we had still remained close, ringing one another from time to time to catch up, the distance between him in Los Angeles and me in Virginia meaning visits were hard to plan, especially since both our jobs demanded our attention on a day to day basis.

I had stopped outside a little shop that rested on the corner of the pavement; a green and silver encrusted dragonfly brooch capturing my attention as it sparkled through the display window. By now the time was half 11. Michelle and Natalie should be at the salon by now; it had been Gav's idea for the two ladies in his life to treat themselves, spend some girly time together whilst he James and Michael went down to Central Park, ball in hand, ready to play soccer. I was relieved that my family had taken so well to James over the past year, they truly made him feel part of the family. It was especially important to me that James and my dad bonded; I remember spending time speaking to Michelle at a family barbeque, glancing over at him and my dad every so often, a smile creeping up on my face as I watched them together. A lot of things had changed in my life recently. I had left McKinley; moved back to Virginia, bought a new place to live, found a new job, a new therapist. But the best thing that had changed was having James in my life. It had only been about a year and half since I had first met him but now, I couldn't imagine him not being part of my life. He had captured my heart the moment I first saw him and he continued to hold it, as he would forever more.

I was about to step through the glass door, when I faintly heard the sound of my name being called. Brushing it off I took a step further to the shop until I felt a hand tap me on the shoulder, causing my shopping bags to crash to the floor, a cardigan escaping out of its specified bag and onto the dirt ridden pavement.

'Oh sorry Miss P, here let me get those for you'. I couldn't believe it. Finn and Rachel were stood in front of me; Finn bending down to retrieve my shopping bags before handing them back to me. They looked the same, clearly they had stayed together throughout the past couple of years; their hands entwined with one another's.

'Miss Pillsbury!' Rachel exclaimed, her white pearly teeth gleaming from behind her lips, 'We haven't seen you in ages! You seemed to have just disappeared after we lost at Regional's - why did you-'. I saw Finn jibe Rachel in the ribs with his elbow prompting her to turn round, meeting his stare with a 'don't continue' kind of look. I knew the kids at McKinley, more so the Glee kids knew about my rocky relationship with a certain Spanish teacher and Finn being as close to Will as he was must have known that it had prompted my departure. Rachel had turned back to me, a sympathetic look on her face.

'So, what brings you kids to New York then? Couples retreat, Broadway?' I said quickly, the sudden rush of panic evident in my speech.

'Actually were here with Mr Schue and the new, New Directions. They're here for Nationals tomorrow night and Mr Schue rang us a few weeks ago, obviously needing my talent and expertise to help motivate and encourage the kids, I have been performing since the age of 1 after all.' I smiled politely, something's never change. Wait. Did she say Will was here in New York?

'Will's here?' I croaked out, my throat becoming in dire need of fluid right away.

'Yeah, he's just down the road, he just sent us out for cookies'. Finn raised the paper bag with 'Millie's Cookies' scrawled on it proving in fact he was telling the truth.

'I'm sure he'd love to see you Miss P, you know he wasn't the same when you left, always down, mopping around, it was like he wasn't the same person anymore, every time someone even mentioned your name he'd be-' It was now Rachel's turn to jibe Finn in the ribs ushering him to be quiet.

Would he? Would he be happy to see me? I wasn't convinced. I had been a coward back then, had put my own feelings before his. '_He wasn't the same' _Had I really crushed him that much? Part of me didn't want to go, scared of how he'd react if he saw me again. But a part of me felt I needed to do this, for myself as well as for him. he deserved some sort of explanation, an apology of some kind. I had been selfish back then and now I would try and make things right.

'You said you guys were right round the corner?' I pointed behind Finn and Rachel enthusiastically nodded.

'Yeah, it's this way, follow us'. Rachel almost ripped Finn's hand off as she dragged him down the pavement, I; myself followed then at a cautious distance; the slower I took the longer it would take before I saw him. Oh god, could I do this? Could I revisit my past and make amends with a man whose heart I had broken?

* * *

Reviews and your feedback would be greatly appreciated. Please let me know what you think!

At the moment this chapter is here to set the scene and the events that follow, Will will be in the next chapter and there is a long awaited showdown between the two of them. What exactly did Emma do? And who is James?

Hope you all enjoy (:

(and to all American viewers - Happy 4th July!)


	2. Chapter 2

At this moment in time, all I could see was white; lots and lots of white. I was staring at a dozen daisies growing amongst the blades of grass, sticking out through the mud. I was no longer heading towards Will as my 32 year old self; I was 8 again; lying amongst the animal faeces and guts, the smell consuming my nostrils as I tried my best not to pass out. There were faint screams in the background; the sound of my mum's tears, the worry in my father's voice, a tractor ploughing a nearby field but all I could concentrate on was the daisies. They were tall, magnificent even as they grew, striving for what they desired; sunlight – survival. It hadn't occurred to me then but sometimes things happened for a reason, maybe I to, like the daisy could grow from something so horrible, find my 'sunlight', my 'survival' and fully flourish into the woman I was destined to be. I retold myself this story every time I was anxious; every time I was afraid to step out of my comfort zone. I told myself that whatever I was about to do could not be as worse as that day, your dreams and childhood sinking into the ground around you as you cried and cried, wishing you were anywhere but there.

I heard him before I saw him, his voice echoing through the auditorium as I stepped through the wooden doors, capturing a glimpse at the new Glee Club on stage. There was 18 of them now, all fresh faced, a good, balanced mixture of boys and girls; clearly Glee Club was becoming much popular. Outfits on, positions held, I could tell already that they were a possibility for great things; their body language oozed potential, believe, self-confidence. Rachel and Finn headed down the aisle towards him, his back still turned to me. I stood at the top, the shadows all but hiding me. I twisted my hands in one another, biting down on my lip. I was nervous, anxious even. I started counting down from 20 to 1, calming my breathing right down, a trick my new therapist had taught me. Clearly Rachel had said something about me because he turning sharply round, his gaze falling onto mine. He had changed from what I could tell; the natural light that beamed from the windows fell onto him letting me re-explore every contour of his skin, every mark on his body. It was as if I was discovering him for the first time; his eyes, his nose, that cute Kurt Douglas chin dimple I loved so much. I was finally seeing Will; not the Will that I had placed high on a pedestal but the real Will; the Will that had made mistakes in life, the one with flaws, fears and insecurities.

I heard Rachel usher the Glee club off the stage, murmurs and whispers shared between members as they glanced down at Will then up towards me. Rachel and Finn walked off with them leaving us alone. His expression hadn't changed since he first saw me and I thought about turning around and walking out the door, forgetting this whole thing. I glanced over to the stage, a lone microphone lay to the side, its frame snapped in half, the phone itself covered in dust; it had been robbed of its voice. We stood staring at each other in silence for a while, the initial shock of seeing each other still kicking in. Eventually my legs found the courage to move from their standing position, walking slowly down the carpeted covered aisle, walking straight towards him, his eyes still expressionless, a cold gaze locking with mine. Time to find my voice I thought.

'Hi' I whispered, my voice remaining shaky as I glanced away from him.

'Hi'. His voice sounded harsh, cold. This was a bad idea.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come'. I began to turn my body away from him, tears beginning to gather. I was stupid to think that I could step through those doors and make things right. The damage had been done. I had got about two steps before he spoke again, the same harsh tone seeping through his voice,

'You're getting good at this Em, running away when things get tough, running away from the truth'. The evidence of his annoyance was emphasised in his tone, his frustration apparent in his face as he ran a hand over his brow.

'Will I-'

'You're what? You're sorry?' His eyes had begun to widen, his voice rising.

'Will please' I knew I sounded pathetic, weak, I just didn't know what to say, I had never seen him like this before.

'You want me to listen to you now? It's been 2 years Emma! You just left! Didn't have the balls to tell me yourself, if you were ok- how do you think that made me feel Em? I spent that entire summer in bits. You knew I loved you and yet you still ran away, couldn't handle the pressure, couldn't handle the truth. You just gave up like that, I was willing to fight for us, fight for you but things got a little rough and you took off! You didn't have the decency to talk to me then, why should I talk to you now?'

He turned his back to me, picking up a piece of sheet music in his hand, my tears fully flowing. Half of me knew he was right; I had acted appallingly but running away? Giving up? As if he had the nerve to pass that all onto me,

'Couldn't handle the truth?' My tone rose considerably causing him to jerk around, a little shock expression forming on his face. 'I couldn't take the pressure? Well that's rich Will, that's really rich coming from the man that freaked out when things didn't go as smoothly as he planned with me. Sorry I was a virgin Will, sorry I wasn't willing to throw myself at you, give you what you wanted'.

'That is totally unfair Emma, how could you even think that that was all I wanted off you?'

'What did you do then Will? After I told you? Hm? You ran into the arms of another woman – turned to someone easier, someone without problems, someone who wasn't me.'

He was silent for a minute, his expression becoming none existent as the sunlight disappeared behind a cloud, his face becoming shielded in the dark.

'I'm sorry Em'. Of all the things he could have said, that was the last thing I had predicted, 'I hurt you yes, I had just ended my marriage Emma, I was a mess, I didn't know who I was without Terri. But I never hurt you intentionally Em and that is what kills me the most, you could have said goodbye, told me in person how you felt but instead you left me a note Emma. One lousy little note. After everything we have been through and that's how you said goodbye?' His eyes were strained, holding back the tears, his breathing becoming ragged.

_I had gone home that night more confused than ever; Will loved me. A year ago, even 6 months ago I would have been overjoyed, ecstatic. Now? Now I didn't know what to do. I was with Carl, Will had hurt me. My mum had rang me that evening, dad had had a minor heart attack and she wanted me to come stay for a while. I had panicked. She said it wasn't a major heart attack but with my dad's recent history of heart problems I was scared. Without thinking, I rang Figgins and asked if he was still available to talk. I knew I was acting irrationally, half out of worry for my father, the other out of fear. Fear of Will's declaration, fear that he'd hurt me again, break my already fragile heart. I resigned from McKinley, packing my office supplies into labelled boxes; books organised in size order, pamphlets stowed away in their holders, ready for the new McKinley Guidance Counsellor, whoever they may be. Next, I grabbed a pen off my desk, wiping the sides down before taking a fresh piece of paper and writing the hardest letter I would ever write, my tears falling freely over my desk._

_Dear Will_

_I'm sorry. Sorry for doing it this way, for not having the courage to face you and doing this in person. I'm leaving Will. I resigned earlier on today; I just can't keep doing this anymore; I'm tired. Tired of the pain my heart feels from loving you too much knowing that no matter how badly you have hurt me, it still only beats for you. I wish I could turn off my thoughts, love you the way I want to but I can't, I'm sorry. I'm moving back to Virginia for a while, dads had a heart attack and I want to be near him, then, who knows where I'll end up. I hope that you can forgive me for this Will, hope that you can find happiness soon._

_Goodbye Will, I love you_

_Em x _

'I read that letter over and over again Emma. Hell I cried for days. Couldn't you have just said goodbye?' His tears had begun to fall, his head shaking as his hands moved to prevent any further tears from falling.

'I couldn't Will. Do you know how hard it was to push you away the first time – the day after the staffroom incident? Of course I still looked at you in the same way Will; it was my pride that prevented me from running into your arms Will, not because I didn't love you.'

'We could have made it Em, we really could have. We were made for one another. Do you know how often I went home wishing that I was returning to you instead of Terri, how much I dreamed that it was your face I woke up to instead of hers? Even when I thought she was carrying my baby I couldn't get you out of my head, you were so perfect, so beautiful, you truly made me want to become a better person Emma'.

I had begun to cry again, the tears flowing freely from my eyes, rolling down my cheeks. My hands flew up to try and catch them, trying to wipe away the shame that fell with them. He took a step closer, closing the gap that had been created, his hand coming up to my cheek, wiping a stray tear away with his thumb. Our eyes met, and for a split second the look of love and longing we had so often shared glazed over our eyes. He pulled me in closer, and wrapped his arms around me as I continued to sob into his chest, his lips in my hair.

'I'm sorry Will, you're right; I should have said goodbye, I just knew that one look into your eyes and I would have given in. God I had loved you for so long. I guess I just panicked but I never wanted to hurt you Will, I know I did and I'm so sorry.'

I could feel tears falling into my hair, his chest heaving in time with mine. How did our relationship come to this? I wrapped my arms around his waist, clutching on to the back of his shirt, the material scrunched up in my fingers as we held each other, reconnecting with one another after so long. We had been through so much; first friends then best friends, lovers and now? Long lost lovers? Ex- best friends? We had come a long way since our first meeting.

_I had moved to the area a little under three weeks now. Lima was certainly different from Virginia; the roads a lot busier, less greenery and more corporatized businesses. I had stopped at the gas station, my fuel bar significantly low. I started to fill my car when my gaze fell onto him. His back was turned; his blue shirt tucked loosely into his dark faded jeans, his muscles clearly well defined as they framed his back. He had turned around, cell to ear, clearly frustrated with whoever he was talking to. His hair was beautifully curled, his cute dimple sitting proudly on the bottom of his face. He must have caught me staring at him as he hung up, flashing a pearly white smile my way, my face immediately turning red. I finished up at the pump, heading inside to pay. He was still stood there, perusing the selection of gas station flowers._

'_Excuse me'. I turned round to see him staring at me; he looked even better close up, his hazel coloured eyes with a tint of green sparkled as he spoke. 'I have not a clue on buying flowers; if you could help me I'd really appreciate it'._

'_Oh erm sure, who are they for?' Please don't say a girlfriend, please, please, please. _

'_My wife'. Crap._

'_Oh erm that's nice', note to self you're a fantastic liar Emma. _

'_Well, she's been driving me crazy this past week and I just want some peace and quiet at the weekend, but Terri's not the type of woman that is pleased by just any flowers. Sorry, how rude of me, I'm Will'. He held out his hand and before even contemplating it I took it, shaking it lightly, _

'_I'm Emma. Are you sure gas station flowers are the best kind to get, wouldn't you be better off at a florist?'_

'_I tried that; the only good one in town is shut – manager on holiday or something'._

'_Oh-'_

'_You see I like these but, well what do you think, would you be happy if your husband came back with these?' He held up a bouquet of daisies, the petals beautifully crisp white._

'_Oh I'm not married, never you know found- anyway' I cut myself off before I told a guy I barely knew my whole life story. 'Well I love daisies so I'd be ecstatic but you said Terri was quite fussy?'_

'_Yep, she sure is'._

'_Well how about those ones? I pointed to a bouquet filled with bright colours; the purples complimenting the yellows and reds. _

'_Yeah, there lovely. Thanks Emma. I'm sorry I've wasted your time'. He gave me a sympathetic smile before we both stepped in the shop to pay. As I was leaving the shop he was waiting for me,_

'_Here'. He handed me a single daisy that had been in the bouquet, a smile beaming from his face, 'I'm sure you'd appreciate it more than my wife!' He let out a soft chuckle as I thanked him with a smile._

'_I guess I'll see you around then Em, Lima's a small place, I'm sure we'll bump into one another again. It was nice to meet you.'_

_'Nice to meet you too'_

_It was then, daisy in hand that I realised I had fallen in love with a married man. _

We stood there for a while until I heard a slight cough from behind Will. My head lifting from the place it had rested on his chest. I saw Rachel standing their sheepishly. My movements cause Will to also move, his hands wiping his face before turning to Rachel, she had great timing, I'd give her that.

'Erm Mr Schue, the kids were just wondering when we were rehearsing again, they've already had lunch.'

'Just give us 5 minutes Rach, then send them in ok?'

'No worries Mr Schue'. She walked back leaving us alone once more. I swallowed a lump that was lodged in my throat.

'I should erm, get going. Good luck at National's Will.' I smiled at him before turning away, that was until I felt his hand grasp at mine gently.

'You should you know come, if you're not busy that is'. When had it become so difficult to talk to one another?

'I'd like that'. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a ticket that had been slightly crumpled around the edges but the writing was still legible; the stark contrast of the black bold writing on the white ticket.

'Here'.

'Actually have you got 5 more? I was supposed to be having dinner with my brother and family tomorrow night but they'd love to go, Natalie is actually in the Glee Club at her school', he looked at me questionably, 'my niece, she's 15'

'Oh, sure,' he pulled out 5 more and handed them to me.

'Thanks, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then.'

'Yeah'

'Goodbye Will'

'Bye Em'.

* * *

To all of those of you that took the time to review, you're awesome! Your reviews keep me writing (:

James will be revealed in the next chapter; how will Will react when they finally meet one other?

Until next time (:


	3. Chapter 3

We finally arrived and took our seats in the lower section of the circle. Given the time, it was too late to rush backstage and wish him and the kids luck so I sat back on the red velvet chair, cringing slightly at the feel of it against my skin, gripping James' hand a little tighter than necessary as I counted down from 20-1.

The first act were none other than Vocal Adrenaline. With Jesse out of the way and Shelby no longer directing (something of which I was glad of), they seemed to crumble; their vocals weaker, their chorography much less in sync. Next were a school from Atlanta that wowed the audience with their costumes and attitude. There were a few more acts before New Directions came on. The boys starting first, a Michael Buble number to kick start the show followed by the girl's rendition of Katy Perry's 'Thinking of You', a song that brought me back to Will.

_It had been late on a Thursday night, Glee Club having to fit in an extra practise before their invitational the following week. I had entered the choir room having finished my paper work for the night. They had been running through 'Somebody to Love' as I entered, taking a seat next to Will as he lay his grey jacket on the bench, ushering me to sit on it next to him, our legs practically touching, my stomach doing tiny somersaults as I realised how close we actually were. They finished, each of them high fiving one another as Brad started up once again on the piano, Rachel stepping forward into the spotlight,_

'_Comparisons are easily done...' I knew this song, I loved it even. I had listened to it several times, each time thinking of Will. My heart felt like it was about to leap out of my chest as Will ever so slightly shifted his hand closer to mine, his index finger lingering over mine as he stared knowingly into my eyes. 'I wished I was looking into your eyes'. I knew the look he was giving me, we had often shared it in moments alone; those looks giving more away than our words of hearts could express. Was it wrong for me to believe he actually felt something for me too? Yes, of course it was. I pulled my hand away, cursing myself as I shot him and the kids an apologetic look, making a bee-line for the door. What was I doing? He was married, I was engaged. This wasn't right. I shakily turned the key in the ignition, somehow finding the strength to drive as I swung into my driveway, rushing indoors and letting my sobs fully express themselves. I knew it was wrong but no matter what I tried to think of, my thoughts were always of him. _

They closed the set with an ABBA medley, the vocals a perfect pitch, the routines mind blowing. There was no doubt in my mind who I thought should win, even without being bias, New Directions were sure to take the title. The intercom announced a 15 minute interval in which I promptly excused myself, making my way backstage and into his arms. He felt so good around me, like nothing had ever happened between us. Pulling away slightly, the odd cat whistles driving us apart, we met each other in a look of passion, that flame we once shared finally igniting again.

'Emma'

'They were nothing short of amazing Will.' I honestly believed the words coming out of my mouth. They were amazing. _He was amazing_.

'Thanks. Oh and thanks for coming, it means a lot'. There was that look again, the one I had missed so, so much.

'Listen, can you meet me in the bar after the show, there are a few things I need to talk to you about'.

'Ok, sure, won't you want to celebrate with your team though?'

'Ha, if we win that is' I pulled him a sarcastic expression, 'if we do, I've got all night to celebrate, this can't wait'.

Surely enough New Directions were crowned National Champions, the energy of the room electrifying as the kids jumped up and down, hugging one another, hugging Will. The audience began to depart and I waited until most of them had left before leaving myself. I had explained that I was going to meet Will to Gav, hoping that he'd understand that bringing James into the equation tonight was not a viable option. He nodded, thinking it was for the best, his team had just won Nationals for Christ sake's. I placed a kiss to James' forehead, giving his hand a squeeze prompting him to ask where I was going. Gav gave me a 'I'll handle this' look as I scanned the room, watching them leave before seeking Will out by the window table, beer in hand, tie slung loosely around his neck, a look of sheer thrill on his face.

'Congratulations' I beamed, I was ecstatic for him, knowing just how much he loved Glee Club. I sat down meekly in the adjacent chair, folding my hands neatly into my lap.

'So...' he began, 'I did a lot of thinking last night Em. Yesterday kinda took me back a bit. Seeing you, it well, it was hard. I had all but convinced myself I would never see you again and then there you were, this radiant light shinning back at me. Sorry that was-. I want to ask you something. Did you ever think about me, over the past two years, had there been a moment where you've stopped to think what things could have been like?

Of course I had, the first few months he was all I could think about. I missed the way he smiled; the way he was with the kids, missed my best friend, my soul mate. But if I had stayed, made a go of things how would my life turned out? I could have ended up broken hearted once more, never have met James.

'Yes, some days you were all I could ever think about'. There was no point in lying; I always found it hard to hide my feelings for him, no matter how hard I tried.

'Do you think, that maybe there is a possibility that we could get to know each other again- I'm not saying rush into anything, just maybe begin to reconnect, find that feeling we always had with one another?'

I wanted so badly to say yes. I still loved him deep down. We had been through a lot, sure but underneath all the tears and the fights there would always be love between us, nothing could ever change that.

'Will, there are some things that have changed in my life, some things even I hadn't expected to happen. Two years is a long time Will, people change, they grow. I just want you to make sure this is what you want._'_

'Of course it is Emma, is it not what you want?'

'No, no it is, it's just well, you've been honest with me and I need to be honest with you. There's someone I want you to meet, someone you need to know about before you decide anything.

'Who?'

'How about you come round tomorrow, about 7? I will explain everything.'

'Ok' he said, his confusion clearly overriding his speech.

I got up quickly, smoothing the creases out of my skirt as I scribbled the address on the back of the ticket, handing it to him before whispering goodbye.

**Wills POV**

The next day

I still loved her. However many times I tried to deny it I couldn't convince myself that I didn't. What was it about her? Of course I knew the answer to that; everything. To me she would always be the one. I had tried over the past year and a half to get over her, falling in and out of bed with different women, drinking myself something stupid at the weekends, anything to try and fill the void she had left in my life. I was on a self-destructive path, even Sue had noticed, avoiding the insults, the jokes she often passed my way. Deep down she knew I was suffering without the 'redhead' in my life. The note she had left me continued to exist on my bedside cabinet, I; myself torturing my heart by reading it every night. It had killed me more knowing that she loved me too and despite all that she still couldn't find it within herself to fully trust me again. One, no two stupid mistakes in my life and it had cost me everything that I ever wanted to love. I had acted out of anger the other day, more so at myself than her. I was angry that my heart still yearned for her when all I wanted was to forget about her and move on. She had left me a broken man, hadn't even bothered to say goodbye to me after everything we had been through.

We both let our emotions run, the overwhelming shock of seeing one another again clearly coursing through our veins. We exchanged words, yells at times, both of us clearly still hurting. It hurt for her to call me out like that, say I had only wanted her for sex. I hadn't, I wanted to show her I loved her; that I had for longer than I cared to admit. But I understood where her argument lay, I had turned to Shelby. I had been confused, scared that our relationship was moving too fast. Eventually I just let it go, my emotions spilling out left right and centre; wanting to hold her close, feel her body next to mine. She had broken my heart yet she was the only one that could piece it back together again.

I was scared by her admission yesterday, _there's someone I want you to meet, someone you need to know about before you decide anything. _I had distracted myself last night from her words, enjoying spending time with the kids, with Finn and Rachel as we celebrated our victory long into the night but now it was all my brain could think about.

I stood outside the block of apartments she had guided me to, waiting for the buzzer to unlock the door, allowing me entry. Taking the stairs two at a time, I knocked brashly on the door, waiting for Emma to appear. Surely enough she came, her hair tied back into a swooping ponytail; her pyjamas hanging loosely off her body, the bags under her eyes clearly visible as I leaned in, kissing her on the cheek, she, apologising for her appearance as I handed her the single daisy I had picked up earlier, hoping she would get the significance of its meaning.

We chatted for a bit, both of us etching around the real reason I was here. Soon enough, conversation halted, the tension clearly visible to us both.

'Em I-' she rose up from the couch, extending a hand to me as she led us to the bedroom?

'I don't understand'.

She didn't turn to face me, only whispering that she's sorry she hadn't told me sooner, my face still wearing the same confused look it had several minutes ago. Pushing the door open, she guided us in before stopping, looking into my eyes weakly before letting me follow her gaze. He was tiny, his little body wrapped in a cloud of white, his fingers clutching almost possessively onto a little brown bear that had seen better days.

'His name is James' she whispered.

'Is he your-'

'Son? Yes'.

'Wow.' It was all I could manage at this moment in time, my brain struggling to process the news. He started to stir, his eyes fluttering open as his chocolate orbs met mine, clearly confused and lost until he saw Emma.

'Mommy' he whimpered as I watched Emma glance quickly at me, trying to gage a reaction before kneeling before him, stroking his blonde hair, soothing him down. I quickly excused myself to the bathroom, splashing the cool water on my face. I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed, Emma was a mum? Who was the father? Were they still together? I felt my eyes tear up, making me cough slightly to drive them back down. I had no right to shed tears. It had been two years; of course she had moved on, any man in their right mind would want her to be theirs. I stepped back out into the living room, the infant now fast asleep in her arms, his hand clutching her tank top as she sang sweetly to him.

'Is he Carl's?' It was blunt, untactful but right now my brain could hardly think.

'No'

'You met someone else?'

'Just, just hear me out ok?'

* * *

**Emma's POV**

_A year and a half ago..._

_It had been a cold night in January. The sun had descended hours ago, disappearing behind the city buildings letting the darkness consume the area. The pipes had frozen days ago, staff members turning up in woolly jumpers and long trousers. Even I had been forced to wear jeans, much to my discomfort; I had felt strange in them, a different person when I wore them, used to the free flowing material my skirts offered. I finished a progress file on my latest meeting today. Working with children in care was a lot more demanding on me emotionally and mentally. I saw children every day, the same pained expression in their eyes, crying to me asking me what they did wrong. What could I tell them? How could I convince them that they had done nothing wrong when throughout their lives that was all they had ever heard? I stacked my papers, slotting them neatly into the filing cabinet behind my desk; pulling a pack of hand wipes from my draw and wiping the door handle down before locking my office for the night. Stepping onto the concreted steps I heard a muffled sob, then a much louder one. Staring down, I almost stopped breathing; a carrier haphazardly tossed to the side, the end sticking into an overgrown hedge. I crouched down, slightly pushing back the blue blanket that barely covered him. I started to cry. He hadn't been dressed in anything warmer than a one-piece, the sleeves barely covering his arms. I quickly grabbed the carrier and walked to my car, turning the heating on to try and warm the poor child up. I examined him again, my eyes being drawn to the faint cigarette stub marks on his arm, a few more purple inflamed marks coming to my attention on his other. _

_Worried for his health, I drove him to the hospital, balancing the carrier in between the passenger seat and the gap under the glove compartment. My fear of hospitals aside, I carried him to the children's ward, looking for someone who could help. Taking one look at the infant, he was immediately seen to by a doctor, taking off his one-piece to reveal yet more bruising over his extremely thin stomach. The doctor hooked him up to a feeding tube, his diagnosis suggesting the baby hadn't been fed often, his body suffering as a result. _

_I sat just watching as nurses saw to him, fixing him up to all kinds of machines to measure his heart rate, his breathing. To know this infant was barely two months old and had already suffered something so cruel made my stomach sick. I sat with him, stroking his tiny hand. I didn't know what to do. There was no way I could leave him, even if I wanted to, I knew the police would want to speak to me, ask how I came to find him, where he was. His hand had begun to twitch and I felt his tiny fingers wrap around my thumb, clutching it ever so softly. I just burst into tears. _

_I awoke the next morning to see two police officers in the room. My head rose from the mattress, my thumb still wrapped in his fingers as they proceeded to ask me various questions. During this time a nurse came in to check on him, writing down various statistics and figures onto a clipboard, placing it at the end of the bed. I asked her if he was improving, hoping that this infant would get to see the world the way he deserved. She said it was early days but he was responding to the treatments they had given him so things looked promising. The police finished their questioning. They still hadn't found out who had done this._

_The next few days were blurred into one. I had gone home that morning and showered, changing into a fresh pair of clothes before making my way back to the hospital. I picked up a teddy from the store; hopefully it would offer some sort of comfort. He was still in the same room when I returned, the same monitors beeping away, making sure his nutritional levels were rising. In the afternoon a woman entered the room called Bernice. She was a rather plump lady, fizzy curly hair, strands of grey running through it. She was my boss as it were; she had taken me under her wing on my first day, advising me on how to respond to the children. She smiled as she walked over to me, looking over at the child that lay before me._

'_What's going to happen to him' I asked, my finger moving up and down his arm as I stared at him._

'_No doubt he'll get given to us the poor thing, the nurse filled me in on what happened, it's just awful. He's lucky you were there Emma,'_

_I looked up at her, my eyes glistening with tears before I turned back to him, his frail little body looking motionless except for the tiny rise and fall of his chest._

'_He's so little' I said, 'so innocent. I mean look at him, he's beautiful, how could anyone want to hurt him? I just don't understand.'_

'_Emma, dearest, you deal with children like this every day, none of them deserved to have the things they've been through done to them. Not everyone in this world can be like you Emma, full of heart, always wanting to help.'_

'_But-'_

'_Sweetheart, some of our kids get a second chance, they can find a new home, a new family, someone who is willing to show them the love they deserve'. _

'_Yeah, you're right'. I had managed to stop sniffling in time to watch Bernice start to walk out the door,_

'_You know Emma, that someone could be you.' I looked at her confused before she tilted her head to the infant in front of me and smiled, 'you'd make a terrific mum'. With that she left me alone with the child, leaving me only with her words as they processed in my brain. _

_He had begun to make slight improvements. He had gained a couple of lbs, something he was in desperate need of doing. The marks had begun to fade, one bruise barely visible anymore. They had taken him off the breathing monitor, convinced that he was doing well enough to breathe on his own. 3 days later he had begun to open his eyes, now capable of letting out small sobs, his limbs beginning to kick out. I was so glad he was finally improving. The police still hadn't tracked down the parents, they seeming most likely to have done this. The 15__th__ day he was released from hospital, Bernice by my side as we took him to the care home, settling him into his crib, fixing a mobile above his head filled with stars and planets. _

'_Have you thought about what I said Emma?'I could only nod as I placed the teddy I had bought him by his side, watching as his hand wrapped around it. Truthfully I hadn't stopped thinking about it the day she had suggested it. Babies were messy, they cried, they pooped, played in things they shouldn't. Could I handle it? Could I handle the responsibility that came with raising a child? Raising one on my own? I looked at him; I had spent 15 days straight with him at the hospital, a place I feared, just wanting to be there in case he woke up all alone._

'_You've grown attached to him haven't you?' Again all I could do was nod. _

'_Do you think I could do it? You know, be a mum? What if I freak out?'_

'_Emma, I haven't met a mother yet who hasn't freaked out, worried about doing the wrong thing. It's perfectly natural.'_

'_But the mess, I just don't know if I could do it'._

'_Emma, you have come on so much even in your five months with us, I remember seeing you at the beginning, running to the nearest restroom as soon a child sneezed near you, I've seen the way you are with these kids, with this one, you want to make them feel safe Emma, I saw you touch his arm in the hospital, you weren't afraid then were you?'_

'_No, I just wanted to protect him'._

'_Then there's your answer, if something or someone is worth loving enough, you can conquer anything, even things that you deemed impossible to face at first'. Her words spoke so much knowledge, so much wisdom, I knew she was right._

'_Thanks Bernice,'_

'_Anytime sweetie'._

'_You'll help me won't you, you know, fill the forms in?'_

'_Would you like to have a look at them right now?' _

_We sat down in her office as she talked me through the forms. Having already gone through various safety checks due to my job, the process would be much quicker and if accepted I could have the child by the end of the month. 2 days later my application had been processed and I had begun the waiting game. I continued my day as normal, offering an ear to the children when they needed it. I stopped by the nursery every night on my way out, wanting to check on him, make sure he was doing ok. I saw the teddy hadn't left his side and I felt a little safer knowing he had always a part of me by his side. I had gotten a call 2 weeks later from Bernice, calling me in to my office, a grin on her face,_

'_How do you feel about taking him home in a week?'_

'_What so soon?'_

'_I pulled some strings, might have told them a few things about you and the work you do here'. She winked at me as I stared at her in disbelief._

_I was going to be a mum. _

* * *

So where any of you expecting James to turn out to be her son or were you all expecting him to turn out to be her boyfriend hehe!

What do you think should happen now - is it time for Emma and Will to get together...

Thanks to all of you that are still following and to those that take the time to review, I love to hear your feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

**Will's POV**

The past couple of weeks had been manic for me. On top of work and Glee club I had begun moving out of my apartment, glad to finally close the door on my past, the memories of a failed marriage and a fake pregnancy locked firmly behind. I had settled on renting a smallish bungalow a little further out of town, the thatched cottage style appealing to me with its wooden beams and unique fireplace. Now that Glee club had won Nationals, parents were keen on acting as a booster club for them, donating money and equipment raised through fundraisers. Figgins had also taken an interest, a nice sum of money finding its way into my pay packet, granting me enough cash to put a deposit down on the bungalow. I had spent the previous weekend organising my bedroom, painting the walls in a duck-egg blue colour and assembling the Queen Size bed together, frustrating myself constantly as I struggled with the wooden pieces, finding myself often cursing as they refused to go together. That afternoon however wiped away all my frustration as I received a call from Emma. After bidding each other farewell in New York, contact hadn't seized. Calls had gotten longer and longer and I often found myself exchanging emails with her on a day to day basis. She had rang to tell me she would be in town the following weekend visiting her grandma in the nursing home a few blocks down from me, asking if she was ok to stop by for a visit, wanting to see my new place. Immediately I said yes; excited at the mere prospect of just seeing her again. Despite heavy hours at work, I spent my nights cleaning the surfaces, the carpets and re-arranging the living room furniture, keen to make a good impression. I had yet to re-do the guest bedroom, only a single bed lay to bay of the window so I opted in my mind to take that when she visited, both of us agreeing that there was no logic in her spending extra money on a hotel that she didn't trust to have been cleaned properly.

Saturday afternoon arrived and I had been placing the three hanging canvas above the fireplace when I heard my phone go off. Double checking the paintings of the beach were all correctly positioned, I scrolled through my phone, double clicking on my unread message.

_'Hey, think I'm outside? Fancy coming out and checking?'_

Given the weather, I grabbed my jacket that I had haphazardly slung over the couch and headed outside, my smile shining brightly as I saw her black Golf parked a little further up the road. Getting out, she flashed me that beautiful smile as I embraced her, wondering how I had got by without this feeling. Showing her around, placing her carrier to the side of my bedroom I took her for a tour, pointing out my ideas for aspects that weren't quite complete yet. Lastly, I led her to the garden, watching her face fall as she saw it. The garden had to be the buying point for me. It was deceptively long in comparison to the bungalow, raised flower beds on stone ledges added vibrancy and colour to the dullish tones of the grass and earth. A small wooden deck sat at the bottom, two sun loungers and a small wooden table sat on top of it.

'Will it's lovely!' Although I hadn't expressed it to her yet, I picked this place out with her in mind. Every time I wandered through different bungalows, apartments, brochures in hand I found myself pondering whether or not Emma would like this, would it be too hard to clean, would she like the layout? I found it hard not to consider her opinion, I hoped, dreamed that one day she and James would want to share this place with me, James running around in the garden, Emma and I falling asleep together on the couch after a long day.

'So how was your grandma?' I enquired, ushering her to take a seat on the couch, green tea in hand.

'Not too bad today. At least she recognised me, most of the time she confuses me with my mum and I don't have the heart to tell her that I'm her granddaughter. I just hate what the Alzheimer's is doing to her.' I stroked her hand, a sense of accomplishment sweeping over me as she didn't jerk her hand away upon the sudden contact.

'How's James?'

'He's well. He's staying with my parents tonight; they were overjoyed when I rang up to ask them.'

'I bet, hey your shivering, do you want me to get you a jumper?'

'I didn't really come packed with anything fleecy, the woman reading the news said to expect sun so I don't have anything thicker than this cardigan'.

'Here, take this, I'll be back in a sec'. I passed her my tea as I went to the bedroom, searching in cupboards and draws until I found it.

'Here you go, don't worry I did a wash yesterday so it's clean'. I passed her my grey WHMS jumper, watching as she placed the top over her head, watching as the material engulfed her.

'Better?'

'Much. Thank you.'

'Do you fancy doing something, watch a film maybe?'

'Have you got any games? I don't think my eyes could focus on the screen for too long.'

I came out of the room, Scrabble board in hand. We both set up, both of us reaching into the bag at the same time, causing an awkward moment to arise as our hands found themselves connected with one another. The feeling of her hand so close to mine sent goose bumps travelling down my arm as my cheeks slightly flushed.

An hour later, we shared laughs and jokes as she tidied the game away, Emma having well and truly thrashed me. I watched as she stacked all the same letters together before placing them in the bag.

'Old habits I guess'.

'You are adorable'. I saw her smile, faintly blushing as she continued to stack the letters away,

'Even if I'm better at Scrabble than you?' The cheeky glint in her eye prompted her to laugh and before even thinking I began tickling her, watching as her nose scrunched up with laughter,

'You were lucky that's all'. I chuckled, watching as she squirmed with laughter under me, her hair falling across her face as I moved my hand from her side to swoop the hair from her face, the laughing seizing to a halt. In the rush of it all I had somehow ended up straddling her, her tiny frame lying below me as her eyes found mine. I thought about my next move, worried in case she jumped to the wrong conclusion. Slowly, her eyes closing, I lowered my lips onto hers, brushing her bottom lip ever so slightly, waiting for a sign of hesitation before continuing. Kissing her fully now, the familiar taste of spearmint and strawberry lip gloss acting as a comfort as I dared to deepen the kiss, slightly confused as her hand pushed on my chest causing me to stop, watching as she promptly sat up, smoothing out invisible creases in her skirt.

'I'm sorry, I can't'.

'No, no, I just thought, thought you were ok with it, you didn't- I'm sorry'.

'It's not that, I was ok, that's the thing.' I was confused as she ran her fingers along the hem of her skirt. 'I want to Will, I-'

'Emma, I wasn't, I didn't expect', my words came out as mere stutters as I tried to give her a coherent answer, frustrating myself as my words escaped me.

'You didn't expect us to have sex?' Shocked by her admission, I found myself leaning back on the couch, knees drawn to my chest as I looked at her dumbfounded, realising that in the two years apart, Emma had done more than become a mum, she had grown as a person, her fear overcoming all sorts of obstacles, even areas of conversation deemed once, too embarrassing to discuss.

'Erm no, I just'

'It feels so good to finally be close to you again Will' her accent become stronger as she nervously ran her fingers round the chain of her necklace, 'I just need to wait; for James' sake'.

'James'?'

'Yeah'

I listened attentively as she talked, the guilt eating away at my insides as I watched her eyes bore a sadness only a mother's could. I could see how much her heart ached; struggling to find a solution that would sit well for us all. I knew through my own selfish demeanour I hadn't stopped to consider what this must be like for her, for James and I wanted desperately to apologise to her for rushing, for not thinking fully before letting my emotions speak before my words.

'I just want to make this easier for James. It's always been the two of us and its going to take a while for him to get to know you, to trust you. I just think we need to take things slowly, work this out together.' I nodded, appreciating her honesty, ashamed a little at myself for being so selfish.

She shifted slightly, the large grey jumper sliding a little down her shoulder. She looked small and vulnerable in the cloud of grey. Edging closer, I ran my hands through her hair, trying my best to sooth her. At first I felt her body tense around me, eventually her head settling in the crook of my neck, her muscles relaxing to some extent.

'What do you propose we do then?' Her eyes searched mine for the answers, pleading almost to fix this. Truth be told, I was struggling to comprehend how we could make this work. Weekdays were impossible to work around with long hours and depending children. Weekends would be a struggle also, both of us lacking the funds to make the continual journeys back and forth. I was distracted from my thoughts by the sound of a text message coming through, Emma reaching into her bag to pull out her cell.

_'Darling doesn't he look adorable?'_

I saw her smile light up as she focussed on the image on her screen; James fast asleep, his hands curled up in little balls as his hair flopped a little over his face.

'We do that'. Realising my thoughts became vocal; I began to explain myself further,

'Pictures. You said James needs time to adjust right? Well me showing up straight away might scare him slightly. Maybe, I dunno, you could show him pictures of me OR we could Skype, keep in touch via the internet. That way James will be able to see my face, hear my voice, adapt to me this way and if and when you decide it's time for us to meet one another, at least I'm not some random stranger he's never met before.' I was excited with my plan. In all honestly, I was nervous about meeting James; knowing how important he was to Emma, I didn't want to screw this up. I loved Emma and I knew that overtime, by getting to know James, I'd love him too. What I feared was if he didn't feel the same way. What if he decided he didn't like me? Want me out of the picture?

'Hey, were you listening? You looked like you were in your own little world for a moment. You okay?'

'Oh sorry, what were you saying?' She chuckled slightly,

'I said that I thought it was a great idea, and then you seem to drift off, you wanna talk about it?'

'I guess I'm worried he won't like me.' Immediately I regretted speaking, wishing I had kept my thought to myself judging by the expression rising to her face, a slight hint of disappointment in her eyes.

'Will'.

'I know, I know, I'm being irrational. I just. I know I'm going to fall in love with him Em and I'm scared that he won't take to me, maybe even hate me. I guess I can't take having my heart broken again, losing you again.'

'Oh Will'. She cupped my cheek as my eyes began to sting with tears. I hated her seeing me this weak; this torn up inside. 'Will, look at me, all I'm saying is that we need to give it time for him to adjust having you in our lives. I have no doubt that James isn't going to love you. You are amazing role model to the kids at McKinley Will, I mean look at the way Finn used to turn to you whenever he was hurt or upset. He loved you Will, hell he probably still does.'

'I know but Finn was a teenager, it's easier when there his age. James is only 2; he's so young, still learning.'

'You think it's easier for a teenager to take to an adult than a 2 year old? Will it's so hard for teenagers to find someone to trust, even harder when their your teacher. All James will need is time to get to know you, that's all. It's not going to be easy, most things in life aren't but Will, James is going to love you.' She squeezed my hand, reassuring me of her words.

'I'm sorry Em; I'm just a little scared.'

'I know, but that's a good thing Will. Fear pushes us beyond our boundaries, helps us make decisions we will either love or grow to regret. Do you know how scared I was to follow Rachel and Finn into that auditorium in New York, knowing that you'd be there? I was terrified. Turns out, I made one of the best decisions in my life.' I saw her sweetly smile at me, kissing me chastely on the forehead, her breath warm to my skin. 'There's no need to be scared Will, I promise.' I looked her straight in the eye, finding everything I needed, confirmation, support, love.

'Thank you'.

'For what?'

'For being you.'

* * *

Sorry this is only short but there will be more action in the next chapter I promise! (The rating may also be altered slightly!)

Thanks again for all the kind reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok it's been a few weeks since Emma visited Will and it's now Christmas so he has gone to visit her over the holidays.

Hope you enjoy!

THIS CHAPTER IS RATED 'M'!

**

* * *

**

**Emma's POV**

It had lightly begun to snow around mid morning, the grass slowly becoming coated in the white fluffy innocence that fell from the sky. James had stared out of the window all morning, fascinated by the little drops of white, begging and pleading with me to take him outside and play. I had promised him later, much to his dismay as he began to pout, shouting that it wasn't fair as he stormed off in a sulk. I cleared away his toys, neatly placing them in the labelled boxes as I made a start on lunch, taking a handful of green grapes (resisting the urge to scrub them) and slicing an apple into segments and placing them onto a plastic Winnie the Pooh plate. I took out the loaf of bread from the bread bin, spreading and even amount of peanut butter onto one side and sealing it between the other slice, cutting them into small triangles.

'James, lunch is ready!' He trudged in a minute later, his arms wrapped tightly around the bear as I poured him a glass of milk. He still looked sombre and I sensed he was still upset about not being able to play in the snow,

'Look we can play in the snow later ok? Maybe Will can even show you how to build a snowman, how about that?' I saw him play with a smile on his lips as I tickled him lightly, causing him to erupt into laughter.

'You gonna help?'

'Of course but right now I want you to eat your lunch ok?' He nodded enthusiastically as he picked up a slice of apple, munching contently as I stroked his hair, taking the seat next to him, taking a slice of sandwich and enjoying the taste. I hadn't seen Will in the flesh for about 6 weeks, not since I went to visit and my stomach was constantly churning with all sorts of emotions at his soon prompt visit. He had stuck to his plan, talking me through the instructions on how to install Skype; my computing skills severally lacking as I ordered the microphone and downloaded the software. It was strange at first, seeing Will's pixelated face in front of me and I made sure my hair was in place, checking my face in the mirror before connecting, not wanting him to see me looking rough. The first time I had introduced James onto the screen had gone well,

'_Ok James can you see that man there?' He just stared at the screen, his eyes widening as he raised his hand up, his little finger pointing to Will's face as he laughed silently. _

'_Yeah! There!' He fingered the monitor as I looked on in horror; watching as his fingerprints marked the screen. _

'_Em, it's ok, you can wipe it later!' I heard him chuckle through the monitor as I pulled a sarcastic face back as James bounced happily on my lap._

'_Ok this man is called Will, say hi'. At first he went all shy, hiding his face in my cardigan before slowly raising his hand waving shyly and whispering hey. I saw Will's smile light up as James spoke to him, responding to him, asking him questions to which James turned round to look up to me, his confusion running across his face. We stayed connected for the best part of an hour, Will holding up a game board as James pointed to the correct letter and animals, laughing as he did so. Every so often I'd catch Will's eyes lingering on mine, a smile creeping on his face as I reciprocated. Yeah, everything was going to be fine._

'James there meant to go in your mouth, not around it!' He squirmed as I raised a wipe to his face, trying to remove the left behind peanut butter that had failed to make its way down into his tummy. He playfully hit his hands on the table, laughing 'no' and 'stop' as he continued to resist. I eventually got him, wiping down his hands too as he jumped onto the floor, heading off to his toy box.

About an hour and a half had passed when the doorbell rang, James jumping up and running to the door excitedly.

'Mommy! Will' I smiled as he ran to the door, his dungarees still too big for him as the straps slid down his arms. I picked him up so he could pull on the handle, bringing it towards us to reveal Will. He looked so much better in the flesh, his curls had grown slightly longer but his features were still the same; those sparkling green eyes, that smile that could make me literally weak in the knees. It took me a second to compose myself, James snapping me back out of my dream-like state by clambering into Will's arm.

'Snow time!' He shouted enthusiastically.

'James that's not how we greet people now is it? Will's only just got here, maybe he'd like a drink or something to eat first ok?'

'Sorry'. He turned into Wills arms, giving him a hug as I saw Will's eyes light up. He was always destined to be a father, the way he held James, the way he looked so happy. How could Terri have tricked him so cruelly? It had literally broken my heart to see his disappointment when he found out her lies. Putting James back down, he took me in his arms, holding me protectively as I sank into the embrace.

'I've missed you, so much it's untrue'.

'I've missed you too' I whispered.

* * *

We were heading to my parents house for Christmas dinner and I was apprehensive about my family meeting Will for the first time. I had no doubt that my mum wouldn't love him, and sure enough Gavin and co would immediately take to him but I worried about my dad, how he would react when he finally met Will in person.

We spent the previous afternoon playing in the garden, Will teaching James how to build a snowman as they worked together, moulding the snow into place, James balancing on Will's shoulders finally as he placed a hat on top of the snowman's head, both of them laughing as they marvelled in their efforts. I took opportunity to capture this moment on camera; they both looked so happy together and it brought a tear to my eye as I watched them exchange looks, hi-fiving one another as they trudged back inside, leaving the snow gear on the patio, both of them coming to hug me as I kissed them both, wondering how I got so lucky.

Arriving at my parent's house around 10, James desperately trying to wriggle out of his booster to see what Santa had bought him, we rang the door bell, waiting for a minute before my mum greeted us, James hugging at his knees,

'Nana!'

'Oh sweetie pie, merry Christmas!' she kissed him on the forehead, letting him run into the arms of my dad, 'Emma, darling how are you? And you must be William, pleased to meet you'. She held out a hand that he graciously accepted as his other held mine.

'Emma, baby girl, come here'. I fell into my dad's arms, James stroking my hair as my dad held him with one hand. 'Merry Christmas, William,' I noticed the tension that started to fill the room as my dad and Will exchanged nods, all of us heading into the living room, watching for the next half an hour as James tore through the wrapping paper, mum snapping as many pictures as she could as he opened his presents. James grabbed Will by the hand, wanting him to help him unwrap the last few as I smiled sweetly at the sight of the two of them bonding,

'Emma will you get in this one?' Sliding off the couch, I joined Will and James carefully on the floor, Will wrapping an arm around me as James sat on his knee, a smile as bright as the sun beaming from his face as he held onto the box that contained a 'I Can Play baseball' that Will had bought him. My mum flashed away, laughing along with James as Will leaned across to kiss me on the forehead, my cheeks blushing as I looked at him, feeling the happiest I had felt in a long time.

After dinner, Gavin and the family arrived as we all sat in the lounge, laughing and joking. Natalie and Michael had headed outdoors as I sat with mum and James, talking and laughing until I caught sight of my dad heading over to Will, his hand placing down on Will's left shoulder causing him to turn around, oh god I thought.

**Will's POV**

'There's something about you isn't there?' He looked at me knowingly as I pondered as to what he meant. 'Gail seems to adore you, James wouldn't stop talking about you the other day and then there's Emma, you've really made quite an impact on this family haven't you?' I glanced across to him, following his path as sight as he looked adoringly at Emma and James; James' face lighting up as he continued to marvel in the excitement the coloured wrapping paper had to offer. 'I almost feel like I'm getting replaced'. I let out a nervous chuckle, silencing when he glanced at me over his glasses.

'Emma means a lot to me sir; I don't know what you know but-'

'I know everything Will'. He shot me a knowing stare causing my gaze to drop downwards, staring at the slight scuffs in my shoes as I waited for some sort of harsh words to escape his lips.

'Follow me'. I caught Emma's eyes as I left the room, the worry slightly seeping through as I followed her father down the carpeted hallway to the little study room at the end. He ushered me to take a seat opposite him; the soft green material doing little to ease my comfort as I scanned the room, taking in the walls, smiling at a framed photo of Emma as a child sitting happily on her father's knee, playing with a little doll in her hands.

'She was 4 there'. He tilted his head to the picture I had previously been engaged with, moving his hand to take the picture off the wall, thumbing her face as he stared at it.

'I remember the first time I held her. They had wrapped her in this blanket, cocooned her in this pink ball so she could hardly move and she hated it, crying her eyes out, trying to kick at the fabric. Fighting for independence already I thought. The midwife placed her in my arms and I moved back the blanket so her arms were exposed to the cool air and she stopped crying. Just like that. She opened her eyes shortly after, just staring at me until I rocked her to sleep. She was so beautiful.' I smiled at the older man as he reminisced. You could see he loved her so much and I hoped that maybe one day I would experience the joy he had the first time he held his little girl.

'We've always been close Will, especially after the accident. Kids weren't exactly sympathetic to her; some of them even taunted her, dangling worms in front of her face, that sort of thing. She told me about you Will, sat with her for about three hours as she cried, told me everything; her engagement, Carl, your brief relationship with one another, the other women'. Again I felt his eyes pierce through my skin as my stomach twisted in knots, thinking back to what could have been,

'You honestly have no idea how much I regret hurting her, I just-'

'Will,' He moved his chair closer, resting a hand on my shoulder, 'Emma's smart. You don't think we raised her to fall in love with some dead weight loser who couldn't keep it in his pants now do you?' My mouth fell ajar a little, shocked at what he was saying,

'Admittedly you made a couple of mistakes but so has Emma. When I heard what you had said to her the day she left, and how she handled it well-.' I nodded knowingly. I had replayed that day over and over in my head, the kiss, my declaration. 'What I'm trying to say is Will no couple goes through life without any difficulties. I've seen the way you look at her, the way you look at James. You're a good man Will and I should hate you for stealing away my baby girl but I can't imagine anyone more perfect for her. You just take care of her and James for me ok?'

I was shocked and taken back at his words, I had been expecting the worst as soon as I stepped through the door; the way he glared at me, the way he called me William but I had got it all wrong and a sense of relief washed over me, 'Until the day I die sir'

'Please call me Harry, and you might want to think about what you just said, maybe making that statement a little more official'. I shot him a confused look as he nodded and walked out. It took me a while of thinking before realising what he meant, _'more official'_. Did he- sort of give his blessing to ask for Emma's hand? Of course I had only dreamed about it, Emma my wife, maybe a little brother or sister for James but we had only just begun properly dating, it would be too much at once wouldn't it?

I wandered out onto the wooden paved patio space, joining Emma on the porch swing as she watched contently as James ran around after Michael and Natalie, laughing as he fell into the snow to make snow angels.

'Hey, daddy didn't give you a too harder time did he?' She snuggled up next to me, her head finding its resting point in the crook of my neck as I rocked us back and forth, my lips in her hair,

'No actually haha, we talked mainly about you'.

'That's what I was afraid of!'

'No, it was good, cleared the air as it were, he's not a bad man under that icy exterior'.

'Thanks William'. His deep voice had my eyes widen as Emma suppressed a laugh into my neck as Harry stood in the door frame, staring at us both,

'I-I' I truly became lost for words as my embarrassment deepened.

'Hmmm' he mumbled, stepping down the steps to meet his wife on the grass who was busy taking photos of the children.

'Well that certainly wasn't awkward' I sighed as Emma continued to giggle, 'you think it's funny hey?' I joked, squeezing her tighter to me as her body conjoined with mine, her fingers playing with the zip of my jacket, 'carry on laughing and you won't get your Christmas present!'

'No fair!' I laughed as she pouted, prompting me to lean down and kiss her.

'Oh now you're going to be nice are you?' I laughed, leaving her for a moment as I retrieved her gift from my bag, 'Ok it's not much but there you go, Merry Christmas'. She smiled into our kiss as she swung her legs on top of mine, peeling back the striped paper,

'Gosh Will is this?' I smiled as she eyed the framed photograph. It was of the two of us just after she had started working at McKinley. She had volunteered to help me chaperone my senior Spanish class to the history museum. We had become extremely good friends, both of us shocked as she was revealed as the new Guidance councillor, the woman that had caught my eye that time at the gas station. At the end of the field trip, the tour guide had insisted on taking a photo, much to all of our amusement. I had been caught off guard as he snapped, the flash blinding me. A week later I had the photos developed, scanning across the photograph. All the kids bore shining smiles as they posed for the camera yet when I looked across to both of us, neither of us were facing the camera. We were both turned to one another, clearly mid conversation as our eyes had become locked with one another. My arm had sneaked around her waist, clearly preparing for the shot. I looked at us once again, we didn't look like friends, in fact we looked more like lovers. I had certainly never seen Terri look at me the way Emma was in the photo and I couldn't remember looking at Terri in this way either. I treasured the photo, keeping it hidden in my bottom draw, almost as if it was a dirty secret.

'We look-'

'Happy?' she offered,

'In love?' she turned to me instinctively¸

'Love?'

'I guess I hadn't realised I was falling in love with my best friend so soon after meeting her'. I could see she was playing with a smile as she hid her face away from me, her fingers running across the silver frame.

'I love it Will'.

'Yeah?' I said enthusiastically as she nodded, laughing, as she flashed me that smile that immediately made me heart burst into a thousand little pieces.

* * *

We had finally made it back to Emma's place around 7. James had fallen fast asleep in his car seat, the snow and the excitement of the day clearly hitting him hard. I carried him into the house, stopping for a moment to remove mine and his shoes, placing them on the rack in the porch. Pyjamas on, we tucked him under the dark blue covers, kissing him on the forehead before exiting his room, pulling it ajar as we sat on the couch, curled up to one another, the end of 'It's a Wonderful Life' streaming from the television set.

'Would you like your Christmas Present now?' I sat up, surprised as she leant across, grabbing a wrapped box that was neatly tucked behind the fireplace.

'Merry Christmas Will'. She never left my gaze the entire time, clearly excited at her gift.

'Emma this is, this is far too much'. I stammered, staring at the IPod box in my hand,

'No it's not; I know your other one broke so I just thought'

'I love it but it must have cost you'

'Doesn't matter, the smile on your face tells me it was worth every penny!'

'You are amazing you know that?' I kissed her passionately wondering how lucky I had got with Emma Pillsbury in my life.

'I've actually got another surprise for you', I whispered nibbling on her earlobe slightly, making her blush; 'here'. I handed her the long black velvet box, watching as she fingered the gold clasp, her jaw dropping as she smiled at me, holding the gold locket in her hands.

'It's beautiful,'

'I saw it and thought of you; how you have shown me what it's like to fully find love deep within my heart that I never knew existed. Here, let me'.

Touching her skin softly, I moved her hair to the side, watching how flickers of light from the fire illuminated strands of her red hair, each curl falling perfectly into place as I now moved my hand to the cool gold chain. Placing a soft kiss in the dip of her neck, I clasped the chain firmly in place, watching as the little gold heart fell just above the swell of her breasts, it too lighting up as the flames roared in the background. I rested my chin on the top of her shoulder for a moment, every so often kissing her through the thin navy material as her fingers danced along the ridges of the heart, each line symbolically representing a time or a regret I had for not giving my heart to her sooner. She turned to me, her eyes baring a sadness that pained my very soul as a single tear rolled down her cheek, my lips immediately capturing it, tasting her sorrow as I puzzled a look of pure confusion, wondering what had happened to make her feel so sad. For me, this day had been perfect, no arguments, no drunken mother passed out; it was full of laughter and joy, a two year old that was thriving upon life, his mother, the woman I so deeply loved laughing as he played in the snow, her eyes twinkling with some sort of magic that mesmerised my soul.

Before I had chance to question her she whispered 'happy tears' into my ear before kissing me, her lips placing soft, meaningful kisses on my lips, barely giving me chance to respond. My hands ran along the back of her neck and through her hair, the soft waves of red feeling divine through the gaps in my fingers. I felt her lips move to the side of my neck, sucking at the skin as my pulse point quickened in her mouth, the flow of electricity now speeding through my body as fast as lightning. My body began to slowly awaken; reacting to her touch as if I had no control whatsoever, my once loose jeans becoming increasingly tight as she continued her ministrations on my neck. As her hands slid under my shirt, her touch like fire I pulled up almost immediately, watching as her eyes widened at the sudden loss of contact.

'Emma, what are we-'

'You-you don't want to?'

As her voice began to quiver, I took her face into my hands, wanting to memorise the way she looked in her time of vulnerability. She looked fragile, like a glass vase on the edge of being broken, ready to be shattered into nothing more than shards.

'No, Emma I do, so, so much. It's just,'

'I thought this is what you'd want,' she mumbled, pulling the sleeves of her cardigan down her arms almost as if the woollen material was a form of protection,

'Emma? Em, look at me,' I tilted her chin up towards my face watching as her eyes tried to avoid my gaze, 'this shouldn't be just about me and what I want it should be about both of us, both of us wanting one another, wanting this. I don't want you to feel pressured, want you to do something that you're not ready for.'

'But I am, I think. I mean today, this feeling' she brought her hand up to her heart, 'it feels right in here, like I have no control over it you know. I do want you Will and I want this if you do?'

'Emma I want you so much, to think I've spent so long away from you, so long away from that smile, that hair, those beautiful eyes of yours, it pains me, I just need to know that you want this for you as well, I can't make love to you knowing that your only doing this because you feel like you have to because you don't, just being with you, seeing you again, laughing with you the way we did, that's more than enough for me. I love you.'

'Will', my name came out more as an exasperated breath as she fought back the tears, 'I love you too and I want this, I want you to make love to me'.

Now it was my turn to let my emotions spill through tears as I kissed her on the lips, feeling the tenderness and compassion she so often carried. I cupped her cheek, no longer letting exchanges of soft kisses lie. Mouths now slanted, our tongues desperately seeking one another's as the taste of desire, of love, lined our very mouths, feeling one another in our time of passion.

Placing her head softly on the pillow behind, our lips not once showing any sign of stopping I began to ever so slowly move my hands lower, not wanting to startle her by moving too fast. I placed a few fingers on the coolness of her stomach, shifting her blouse and cardigan a little higher as I stroked her flat stomach, feeling as I did so, her muscles contract. I got in return a series of moans that I felt rather than heard as we continued to kiss, my lips curling into a smile.

'Will' she gasped, reaching for air as I retracted my hands from her stomach, 'no, no, keep them there, I just, would it help if I?' She pulled at the navy fabric that clung to her body, indicating it's imminent removable. I watched as she slipped the navy material off her shoulders, my legs kneeling at either side of her as she then began to undo her blouse buttons, peeling the white fabric from her body, my eyes watching in awe at the beauty before me,

'You're so beautiful' I said softly, running a hand along the side of her ribcage watching as she took a deep breath, 'You ok?'

'I'm just a little ticklish there' she stuttered between giggles as my lips kissed at her stomach,

'That's interesting to know' I said, lifting my head as I raised my eyebrow at her causing her to laugh once more. Her sound intoxicated my entire body. I had never felt so complete before, never so consumed by another. I removed my shirt, feeling a sense of apprehension as her fingers travelled over my body, exploring me for the first time.

'Bedroom?'

I lifted her up, watching how her head fell to my neck, her lips leaving feather light kisses on my neck. Placing her down onto the soft bedding, the white of the duvet a sharp contrast to her red hair we made quick work of the rest of our clothes, both now only dressed in our undergarments. She looked divine in the purple lace and I had trouble breathing as she brought her hand to my heart, stroking my skin as her lips curled into a smile. I kissed her on the lips, slowly moving down to her neck as my fingers traced along the line of her bra strap, sliding it carefully down over her shoulder as I watched her skin react, light goose bumps rising to the surface.

'Are you cold?' I queered,

'No, no just nervous'

'Nervous?' I raised myself up onto my knees, straddling her waist as I stroked her hair,

'Yeah, you know what to do, how to touch, how to make me feel all jittery inside, I want to be able to that to you, I just don't know how'.

I brought her hand close to my stomach, her touch feeling electric as my muscles contracted, 'see, feel that, those knots, they twist that way because of you. You always make me feel jittery inside'. She smiled shyly at me as her cheeks flushed a little pink,

'You just know what you're doing, and-'

'No, this is our first time, our first time together. Each person's different, each person feels, reacts differently. Were both new to one another, it's going to be beautiful Emma I promise'. I kissed her once more on the lips, feeling her head nod in agreement.

'I have, you know, in the draw. Just in case this would finally happen'. I leaned across to the draw, sliding out the silver foiled wrapper and placing it onto the cabinet, ready for use when we eventually needed it. As I returned to her, she had removed her bra, staring at me with wide eyes almost fearful of my reaction. I brought my lips to the valley between her breasts, kissing at the skin before moving my lips to clamp down onto her left breast, sucking at it attentively as I ran my fingers across her other, feeling it harden under my touch. I felt her arch her back into me, pushing her breast further into my mouth as she let out barely audible moans that continued to make my erection painfully hard. I had no doubt she could feel it, feel how much my body ached for her through the thin lining of my boxer shorts. As I continued to graze at her breasts I felt her hand move slowly downwards cupping me in her delicate hand, causing me to shift slightly, a moan deep within escaping through my lips,

'God Em that felt- God'. She had reduced me to nothing more than incoherent sentences and I could tell by the way she was toying with her lip between her teeth she was starting to relax,

'What happens when I do this?' She bit down on her lip as she smiled seductively, rolling us over as she kissed just across the top of my boxers, my mind desperately trying to calm itself and my body down. She had an air of confidence about her that pushed through her insecurities and it was turning me on beyond belief, I knew if she continued what she was doing, touching me with her fingers, those lips, I knew I couldn't last long,

'Em?' she looked up as I guided her hand down to my waistband, letting her fingers curl around the white elastic as she knelt up, slowly edging the material down and over my thighs, watching her eyes cloud over with a confliction of lust and fear. 'You doing ok?'

She nodded profusely, still resisting the urge to look at me as she trailed her finger tips down the side of my length, my breath hitching. It felt amazing to actually feel her touching me for the first time without any barriers and I wanted to let her experience this, feel the way I did so I rolled us over, peeling her panties down her thighs,

'You're so beautiful Emma' I whispered as her eyes shut, letting my hands explore where no man had ever been before. I ran my finger over her folds, watching as she withered under my touch. It felt incredible to know that I was the only man she had let see her like this; she had trusted me with this and I wanted her to show her that she had made the right decision. I inserted a finger, quickly working a second in soon after as my thumb circled at her nub, my lips attaching themselves to her hip bone,

'God Will, that feels'

'How does it feel Em?'

'God amazingg'. She drew out the last few letters, her accent becoming predominantly stronger as I continued to touch her. She looked so desirable at this moment and I ached to be in her fully.

'Em?' I removed my hand as she opened her eyes, seemingly knowing what was about to happen. I grabbed the foiled wrapper, rolling the condom over me as I aligned myself with her, my tip brushing at her folds. I ran my hands through her hair, kissing her cheeks as I whispered,

'You'll tell me if it hurts, if you want to stop', with her nod I began to edge into her watching her body rise up and down faster. I ran my hand along the skin below her hip bones, 'just try and relax ok?' I finally met her resistance as I uttered words of apologies before pushing through, watching her eyes screw up, the pain obvious to us both. I stopped moving around, letting her get used to the feeling. I felt so guilty watching her suffer as a few tears ran down her cheeks but she felt amazing around me, a perfect fit. I felt a light tap on my shoulder, urging me to continue so I slowly began to move inside her. I discovered she was a fast learner, her hips meeting in time to mine as our mouths found one another's, sharing passionate kisses as we began to float to the rhythm of love. I bent her knee, pressing slightly down on her hip bone as she moaned, the new position adding fuel to the fire as the pace quickened.

'I love you' I whispered, watching as she too declared her love in short rasped gasps. We were both getting close so I slipped my finger down to her nub, kneading it gently as I felt her muscles tighten around me,

'God Will, fuck'. I had never heard her curse before and it was sexy as hell to watch her in this moment of bliss. Thrusting a few more times, feeling her reach her state I finally let myself go, collapsing on top of her, our limbs tangling with one another's as the perspiration clung to our bodies.

'That was- wow'. I truly believed it as I stared at the woman who I had given my heart to so long ago,

'How long has this taken us, 5 years?' she smiled, running her hands through my hair, 'that was perfect Will'.

'Are you glad you waited?' I questioned, entwining my fingers with hers as I lay my other arm protectively over her head, needing to be as close as possible to her,

'Yes and no.' I shot her a confused look as she kissed me, 'I'm glad I waited for you, but we waited so long, we could have been together if I hadn't ran away'

'No, we know each other now; understand that we both have flaws. Before we were both caught up in one another, blind to each other's faults that it failed us and this time apart, we've learnt, rediscovered who we both truly are.

'I love you'

'I love you too'. I pulled her body closer, wrapping my arms around her in a cocoon as I planted lazy kisses on her lips until she slowly drifted off to sleep in my arms.

I didn't fall asleep straight away, just wanting to watch the way she breathed as the warm heat from the fireplace radiated the sensitive flesh that lay on her back. My fingers ran gently across it as her skin illuminated a perfect tone. I watched how her back arched, how her hair fell across my abdomen, my lips curling slightly at the sight of our bodies, both of us in our natural forms, no concealed barriers to hide each other from one another anymore. I was still amazed this had actually happened; we had made love to one another. She had scorched my soul more so than a dozen lit matches at the fact she had trusted me completely, letting herself relax enough to wilfully share this gift with me that I would eternally be grateful for. Eventually I too succumbed to the peacefulness that was sleep, my dreams full of joy as I lay next to the woman that I loved more than my heart could hold.

* * *

Ok so there you have it!

This is my first time at writing anything remotely smuttish so I'd appreciate your feedback and what you think of the story.

I'm off on holiday for a week so hopefully I'll have something for you when I return!

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Emma's POV**

I woke up, expecting to feel the warmth and heat radiate from Will's body as his arms wove around me, pulling me up for lazy kisses and _'good mornings'_. Instead, however, I woke up alone, the feeling of embarrassment washing over my naked body as I turned to the empty side of the bed. Was it a dream? It certainly hadn't felt like a dream and if the throbbing pain between my legs was anything to go by it had been real. A million thoughts raced through my mind as I sat on the edge of the bed, willing myself not to cry. I hadn't been good enough for him was my first as I reached into the draw, pulling out a fresh pair of panties and a bra, hiding my shame as I manoeuvred off the bed fully, slipping on a pair of pyjamas, ready to go and see James. Did he not love me anymore was my next thought as I dabbed at my eyes, stepping through the hallways, my body ice cold. I turned the corner, pushing back the white door, expecting to see James curled up in his blue sheets, his body resting; instead I was taken back at the sight. Will was curled up, fully dressed (an explanation of his missing clothes), his arm lay protectively over James' stomach as they both slept in James' bed, one that was far too small for Will. I let out a half chuckle, pushing back my fears and insecurities as I just stood watching, watching the way their bodies moved in perfect unison, their chests rising in time to one another's. I didn't want to disturb them so after gazing at the two of them a while longer I hopped into the shower, the warmth consuming every pore in my skin as I shut my eyes, smiling to myself at the scene before hand. They seemed so content and perfect just lay there, almost like fa-. I had yet to bring the topic up with Will, afraid it might cause him to panic or freak out. It was a huge step, after all, and we had only officially been together for a while, only slept together once, maybe it was too fast to be thinking about it. I pushed the thought to the side, never not thinking about it, just, just keeping it for another day.

Dressed in a fresh set of clothes I set off to the kitchen, surprised to see Will and James up, James sitting in his chair as Will swirled and twisted around the kitchen singing, bashing his head on an already opened cupboard,

'Damn!' he spluttered, his hand automatically cupping his head,

'Ouch that sounded painful,' he looked up, his face obviously registering my presence as I fetched a bag of frozen ice from the freezer, wrapping it in a tea towel,

'Right sit down and o-' He sat down accordingly, my body impulsively following, sitting on his knee as I held the cloth to his head, 'there, that should feel a little better'.

I saw him wince as thank you escaped his lips, his eyes diverting to James, 'what are you laughing at hey?' Nothing but more laughter came from James as Will smiled through the pain, laughing along as his other hand circled my waist, my excitement not faltering as his thumb grazed my shirt clad stomach.

'Sorry I wasn't there this morning,'

'I was scared you had left,'

'Honestly?' I shyly nodded,

'I guess you automatically assume the worst when everything in your life has suddenly turned perfect'. I cringed at my own cheesiness, embarrassed by my word vomit,

'There's no way I'd ever leave you.' I didn't doubt his words as he looked up at me, one eye pressed shut from the ice as he captured my lips in a kiss, James' laughter snapping us back into the room,

'So how come you were in James' room last night?'

'You saw?' I nodded, puzzled by his odd expression,

'I'm sorry, he came into the bedroom last night in tears, something about monsters and witches so I got up, spent the next half an hour beating back the monsters under the bed.'

'Monsters scwary' I saw James' laughter seize at the mention of monsters, his eyes widening,

'But we didn't find any did we mate?' He vigorously shock his head,

'No!'

'So after I tucked him in I went to leave but he begged me to stay, just in case they came back, I hope you don't mind.' At the story my heart swelled, James climbing down off his chair to sit on my knee, his hand fascinated by Will's cloth covered head.

'Why would I mind, I think it's sweet, I don't think I could have coped if I found any monsters could I J?' I felt Will chuckle underneath me as James just stared up at me, a puzzled look swarming his face.

'I just, didn't know how you would feel; I mean I've only been in his life, well not really even in it, more of like this ghost in his life for a few months now and I know who he is and I love him to pieces, I love him like he was my ow-, sorry that was,' I could see him trying to retract his words as my mouth fell open slightly, realisation hitting me,

'No, no don't apologise'.

He smiled sweetly, 'I just I love you both and last night, well' a cheeky smirk swept across his face as I swatted his arm, 'it meant a lot to me, to know you finally trusted me enough for that to happen and the way you've let me become a part of your life again, and a part of your son's life, it's amazing, seriously, I just don't want to push too many boundaries at once, you know, I want you to tell me if I'm crossing the lines or,'

'Will, I trust you and I trust you with James, there's no way last night or any other night would have happened if I didn't want it to, and I know I panicked this morning when you weren't there but I know you're in this, well for the long haul,'

'Absolutely'.

**Will's POV**

I knew she meant every word I thought as I sat down, flicking through the channels, catching up on the latest sports news. We hadn't planned much for Boxing Day only that her brother and his family were coming round later that afternoon to catch up properly before they headed back home the following night which meant a mornings worth of cleaning for Emma who had resided to the bathroom, James following closely behind before realising that cleaning wasn't fun and came to join me on the couch, his new car set in tow.

I saw James lift a car up, pointing to the big grey mat that stretched a good quarter of the carpet, 'Play please?' I smiled as I knelt beside him, hitting the TV off at the mains, taking a blue truck and racing him round the track with it. I wondered if Emma thought about it too, her words _'long haul'_, and_ 'I trust you and I trust you with James'_ giving me a little more comfort as I replayed the thought in my mind, too afraid to voice it. I hadn't told Emma last night that James had called me 'Daddy' when he drifted off, wondering if it would scare her too much, make her panic. It had made my heart beat a little faster to hear the 'D' word, did he really think of me as his daddy? I loved him, I knew that, and I knew Emma knew I loved him but I didn't want to move to fast, push ideas around that might not be welcome just yet. Would Emma want me to officially become his father, is that something she envisioned, or was she happy the way things were? I knew I'd soon start to go crazy with all these thoughts buzzing round in my head, I'd had to ask her but maybe not today, just, just one day.

* * *

Sorry this is only a filler and I should have the next chapter up within the next couple of days!

So both Will and Emma are thinking about Will adopting James but which one of them will finally voice the idea? and who would you like to see finally bite the bullet and ask?

I have a few more chapters to go with this story, if anyone has anything they'd like to see happen let me know and I'll try my best to fit some of the ideas in!

Thanks for reading and reviewing guys!


	7. Chapter 7

**Emma's POV**

'Miss Pillsbury?'

I hadn't expected to bump into anyone as I navigated myself around Lima's mall on the Friday afternoon. We had set off extremely early that morning and the tiredness was beginning to set in as we wandered through the row of shops, eventually finding what I was looking for. Will didn't know I was in town but by the sounds of his last email, his agitation at work, his ongoing battle with Sue over Glee, I figured seeing James would lift him a little, and with his birthday tomorrow, and Valentine's Day the day after, I sought the perfect opportunity to surprise him.

'Quinn, hi'. She looked different from the last time I saw her, but two years was long enough for people to appear differently. She had regained her Cheerio's figure back, her hair a little shorter but still the same glossy blonde waves as she clutched onto her handbag.

'How are you, Miss? I haven't seen you since Regional's, since Be-'. Suddenly I saw a glimmer of the Quinn I had grown to know, the one who had often visited me at lunchtimes or on her break, crying about her pregnancy.

'I'm well Quinn, are you, are you hungry, I mean I have some sandwiches in a cool bag in the car if you'd like, and no doubt this one will be hungry so-'

'That sounds great Mrs P.'

We found a bench just short of the car as we tucked into the sandwiches,

'I can't believe you're a mum! He's so cute, when did you find out? Was he why you left school, I don't mean to pry but'.

'No its erm fine, and no I didn't leave because of James'. I took another bite of my sandwich before breaking a bit off for James who was happily sat in his buggy.

'How old is he?'

'Nearly two and a half',

'Oh, he'd be almost Beth's age'.

'You still think about her a lot?' I cautiously moved my hand to her back, hesitating for a moment before my palm hit the softness of her cardigan, rubbing slowly.

'Yes. I mean I know I did the right thing giving her up. There's no way I could have looked after a baby and I know Puck wanted her but, it was what was right for Beth. I just hope she doesn't hate me, feel like I didn't want her or something'.

'She'll thank you. No honestly she will. You gave her a chance in life Quinn, gave her a future that you didn't think you were able to provide for her, to me that speaks more volume than actually keeping her. You put her first Quinn, remember that.' I could see her eyes blurrily through my own tears; Quinn had loved her baby and when the time came for Shelby to tell Beth about her birth mum she would tell her, tell her how much Quinn cared for her; what could I say to James? Tell him that his parents used to hit him, left him outside to die? He still had scars on his arms from the more severe burns, what could I say when he was old enough to ask questions about them?

'Miss, are you ok?'

'Oh yes, I'm fine honestly, you just got me a bit choked up that's all. It's really endearing to know how much you still love her, how much you think about her, you've really grown into a beautiful young woman Quinn, you should be proud of yourself'.

'Glee club helped a lot, I mean I'm still good friends with Mercedes and Kurt, they're actually coming round tonight and Mr Schuester was really great as well, after you left the new guidance counsellor was, well she was a bit of a bitch that I just wound up talking to Mr Schue a lot, he really helped, it actually felt like he cared about me.'

With a smile, 'That's because he did; he loved every single one of you'.

'He loved you as well, we could all tell, even without Rachel telling us what she overheard in the corridor that day'.

'I had a feeling that wouldn't have stayed under wraps for long!'

'No, you can pretty much assume anything Rachel hears will be common knowledge by the end of the day! How come you're back in Lima anyway, we all heard you had left the country or something'. I wasn't going to ask where that rumour had sprung from as I lifted James out of his buggy, wiping his face and hands with a wet wipe.

'Oh, well it's Will's- I mean Mr Schuester's birthday tomorrow so we thought we'd come down and surprise him'.

'Wait, I thought you didn't talk anymore, well at least he never let on that you did'.

Clearly Rachel has gotten better at keeping a secret I thought to myself, 'We ran into one another a few months back, while he was in New York for Nationals.'

'And are you two?' I could see her eyes light up as I nodded, blushing slightly,

'Omg, I think that's the best news I've heard for a while, we all wanted you both to get together, even Puck thought you'd make a 'pretty bangin' couple'.

'Mommy, when are we seeing Daddy?' I looked across to Quinn as she smiled, it hadn't been the first time I had heard James call Will 'Daddy', the first time being shortly after he had left. It had been refreshing to hear, the sadness kicking in later at the thought of how much James needed Will, knowing myself how difficult this was going to be on all of us, only seeing the other once every few weeks.

'Miss? If you don't mind me asking, who's the father?'

'Erm, it's a little more complicated than that'.

'Really? I never had you down as a player Mrs P' she said with a wink as I stuttered to find my next words, having not even discussed it with Will,

'No, no not a player, but James is, one second Quinn.' I picked James up and placed him back in his buggy, much to his dislike. I found it uncomfortable enough to say without the fear of James understanding. 'James is, adopted and well being together with Will, and with Will being around James as much as he can, he is kinda'

'like his dad?'

'I guess, I mean we haven't really talked about it but James calls him 'Daddy' and yeah I see him as James' father, he well he loves him and James adores him'.

'He finally got his baby.' She whispered. I could see a sad smile dawn Quinn's face, 'I bet he's great with him isn't he?'

'Fantastic'.

'I'm so happy for you and Mr Schue. You guys make a really cute couple. Oh sorry', I saw her glance down at her buzzing phone, 'it's my sister, she's meeting me here so we can do some more shopping so I'd best going, it was nice to see you again miss, say hi to Mr Schue for me.'

'Actually Quinn, before you go-'

'Yeah?'

'I was wondering if you could do me a little favour'.

* * *

**Will's POV**

I was thankful it was Friday as I walked out of the main doors, staring at the dreary looking clouds in the sky. Recently school had been nothing but frustrating and even with Glee, I just desired to be back in the confinements of my home, away from it all. I was sick of hearing excuses from my kids on how various animals had eaten their homework or how some of them had gotten sunburnt in the middle of winter. Even the Glee kids had their excuses as to why they hadn't rehearsed and my worry that their win at Nationals had gone to their heads was vastly becoming true. All I wanted now was to put my feet up, watch some sport and open a cold beer. I hadn't noticed the black car sat at the end of the road as I pulled into my drive, too lost in my own anxious state to notice. It was only when I unlocked the door and heard the sound of movement that my attention returned, stepping into the lounge to see Emma sat before me.

'I'm sorry to just let myself in but it looked like it was about to rain and I didn't know what time you were back so-'

I was lost for words as I closed the gap between us immediately, my lips crashing down on hers as I lifted her in my arms, craving her taste. Sod the beer and sport, this was what I wanted.

'Wh-what are you doing here, I mean wow just-'

'Well', she swung her arms around my neck, 'I was missing you and James was as well so we thought we'd come and surprise you. You sound like you've been having a pretty bad time at the moment and well it's your birthday tomorrow so, I'm sorry I'm rambling'.

'No, no keep talking, I've missed the sound of your voice, where, where is James?'

'Oh I put him down in the spare bedroom; I hope you don't mind it's just he was falling asleep, I think the journey knackered him out'.

'And has the journey knackered you out?' I asked coyly, my fingers wrapping around a strand of her hair as her cheeks blushed,

'I think I have a little energy, why, why do you ask?' The way she bit down on her lip coyly was all it took for me to lift her up and kiss her senseless as her legs wrapped round my middle as we began to make our way to the bedroom,

'God I've missed you'.

'You have no idea'.

* * *

Thanks to all of you that have been following and a special thanks to those that have reviewed, it's seriously great to hear your feedback!

and for those that have asked maybe the rest of the Glee kids will be making an appearance sooner than you think!

**brithegLeek** i'm afraid it won't be quite 20 chapters long but I have a few more to come at least!

Next chapter will be Will's birthday!


	8. Chapter 8

**Will's POV**

'_You're beautiful', I whispered, my hands tracing along the outline of her side, following each and every contour and curve that surpassed my fingertips, 'Hmm, do that again' she murmured, her head buried deep within my chest as her hands moved lower, and lower until-_

I woke up to a thud to my thigh, my hand moving lower to grasp at it as I examined the room. I was in a state of confusion, the realisation that my 'reality' was nothing more than a dream, or, judging by my lack of clothing, a perfect re-enactment of last night. I propped myself up against the headboard, my hands clasped behind my head as I noted James, his body tossing and turning against the creases in the bedding, his legs on one continuing motion as he kicked out again, his toes slightly skimming my thigh.

Clambering out of bed, I reached for my previously discarded boxer shorts, a smile becoming imprinted on my face as I remembered the feeling of her fingers running along my- _God what was wrong with me_? I could barely contain myself. I scanned the place a couple of times over, endless calls of her name merely echoing as I trudged back to the bedroom, defeated. Where had she gone? Leaning over to brush my lips with James' forehead I noticed a small note rested on the bedside cabinet. Careful not to wake the sleeping infant I reached across, hastily opening it, recognising her writing imminently.

'_Morning sleepy head. I know I've told you before but you look beautiful when you sleep. I've missed just being able to watch you; to watch how your chest rises and falls into a shallow slumber, how, no matter what, your legs will always become entwined with mine at some point during the night. (Do you know how hard it was to untangle them this morning from mine without waking you up?) I nearly gave up, that and the fact of letting you wake up all alone on your birthday was nearly enough for me to reside to bed all day, just snuggled up in your arms but I have something planned for today so I left you a little something in my place, I hope you don't mind, I know he likes to kick a lot._

_He's always talking about you, you know. Wanting to know when you're coming back, how much he misses you, how much he loves you. It makes me a little happier to know I'm not the only one that misses you when we're apart, because I do. I miss you so much it's untrue. So maybe today, you could spend the morning together, do what boys do, play soccer, feed the ducks, he'll just love spending time with you. _

_If you do go to the park (hint) they'll be someone to meet you by the swings at half twelve. It sounds very mysterious but I promise everything will make sense once you get there._

_Oh and Will, Happy Birthday, I love you.'_

I read the note three times over before placing it on my chest, a sigh escaping my lips as I literally ached to hold her in my arms. Her words were beautiful, the way they engraved the paper as if it were my heart set my soul alight. Knowing her feelings replicated mine, how James had begun to ask for me, to love me, I-. With one hand still clutching the note, my other taking his small hand, I brought his body ever so close to mine until I could feel the warm breath escape from his sleeping lips. Even though the distance remained a barrier, at this moment in time I saw a future. I finally had my family within my grasp.

* * *

'No, no you've got to kick the ball James'. Teaching a 2 ½ year old the basic rule of soccer was no easy task, especially when the blonde haired boy in front of you ran around laughing, clutching the ball between his arms.

'Daddy, no!' I saw his little body pick up speed as I chased him round the park, ball still tightly held in his arms, 'no my ball!'. Before I had chance to catch him I watched horrifyingly as he stumbled over a tree branch, hitting the ground with a thud, his lungs wailing as I ran to pick him up, tears literally flooding from his eyes.

'Oh god James', I rolled his jean leg up which now had a slight tear in and noticed the broken skin and the trickle of blood pouring from it. His cries had yet to cease as I scooped him up, grateful his mum was Emma Pillsbury who always insisted on carrying some sort of first aid kit in the buggy at all times.'

'It *sniff*hurts'.

'I know, I know, ok just hold here ok? It's gonna sting just for a little bit ok, you're a big boy aren't you?'

'Yeah' he whimpered, his tears still showing no signs of ending. He grasped my t-shirt as I ran the antiseptic wipe over his cut, his whimpers becoming louder and faster as I kissed him on the forehead, holding him as tight as possible to seize his pain. The bleeding had subsided for the time being so I grabbed the plaster box, a selection of dinosaurs, cars, hearts and Barbie's filling the box. I teasingly pulled out the pink Barbie plaster,

'How about this one James?'

'Yeah!' I had expected an 'Ew' or a 'gross' to come from his mouth as he looked at the Barbie plaster in amusement, waving it at me. _That'll teach me to joke around again_ I thought, placing the sticker over the knee,

'Geez Mr Schue, I thought Mrs P told you to look after her son, not break him and turn him gay.' I looked up to see Finn towering over me, his amusement clearly evident as I shot him a glance, picking James up and balancing him on the side of my hip.

'I think it shows he's just comfortable with his sexuality!' I saw Finn laugh faintly, his eyes glued to James', 'So you're the mystery person I was supposed to meet, I have to say, you're definitely not who I was hoping for, she's about a foot shorter than you, red hair you know the one'. We laughed as he ran a hand through his hair,

'Well Mrs P has sorta planned something for you so I volunteered to collect you and this little one.' His smile brightened up as he motioned his hand into a wave at James, 'he's definitely taken after Mrs P in the looks department that's for sure; I always thought she was hot and those pencil sk-'

Cringing at his words, I desperately hoped he'd pick up on my awkwardness, myself not entirely comfortable with my ex pupil, well, more of friend talking about Emma in such a way.

'So where are we going then? Finn?'

'What? Sorry, he's just so cute. Rachel's gonna melt when she see him, she's always going on about how cute this or that baby is I almost think she's tempted to actually take one of them'.

'I think you've been through enough baby drama already don't you?' I raised an eyebrow, noticing the shift in his body, how he rolled the jumper sleeves up his arm to tickle James lightly on the chest.

'Yeah, she just really likes babies, thinks they're really cute and what not. I mean I agree, most of the time but some of them, I have to bite my tongue when she 'aww's' at them, I mean it's not the babies fault their ugly it's just, I mean James isn't he's definitely up there with the cute ones but-'

'Finn!'

'Sorry, I just kinda get sidetracked some of the time and-'. I placed a hand on his shoulder, chuckling slightly at the redness of his cheeks,

'Where are we going?'

'Oh right yeah, well it's not too far so we can walk and stuff. We can go now if you want?'

'Is Emma there?'

'Yeah'

'Let's go then. Finn? What is it?' He nervously shifted from one foot to the other, his hands linked together,

'Do you think, maybe I could hold him? I mean I understand it if you say no but-'

'Sure,' I saw his eyes light up, 'ok just grasp him at his bottom and around his waist, ok?'

'Yeah, yeah sure, oh ok.' I watched as he wrestled with James for a minute, bouncing him up on his hip, 'hey you!'

'Hi!'

'So failed attempt at soccer huh?' I saw his eyes drift towards to stranded ball lurking in the muddy patch of grass,

'Yeah somehow I can't see him making it as a soccer player though by the sounds of his cries I know he's got a great pair of lungs on him. He might just be a singing superstar like his dad one day hey?' James eyed me up confused as Finn just smiled,

'Dad huh?' I laughed nervously as we began to walk, 'Papa Schue, catchy!' He jokingly shoved me, laughing.

'Oh shut up Finn'.

'Oh yeah I almost forgot, happy birthday old man, what is it now 60, 65?' You'll be on you're Zimmer frame by the time this one makes it to Glee club!'

'I'll get you back for that comment, actually I wonder how Rachel would react if I happened to let slip of your now not so secret crush on Miss Pillsbury. Weren't you two dating at the time as well? Man I wouldn't like to be you when she finds out and-'

'Alright, alright, I'm sorry – (you're still an old man though)' he muttered quietly, a smirk appearing on his face as I glared at him jokingly.

* * *

'Happy Birthday!'

My former glee club stood in the living room of the Berry household, 11, no make that twelve as Finn moved next to Rachel smiles plastered on their faces as I heard a chorus of cheers and welcomes.

'You guys! Seriously what is this! I mean, thank you but how-.' Quinn and Puck moved to the side to reveal Emma standing there, hands clasped together neatly,

'It was all Miss Pillsbury's idea', Kirk chirped up, adjusting his hat.

'Yeah well Quinn said she ran into Mrs P yesterday and wanted to do something for you and all of us were more than happy to say yes. You were our rock Mr Schue, and well this is a sort of repayment, for all the great stuff you did for us'

'Yeah you were so great with us all, never gave up on us'. I had to bite my lip to stop my tears; thankfully James became a very welcomed distraction,

'Omg he's so cute, where did you find him?' Brittany muffled, her hazy exterior earning several eye rolls from her fellow club members, 'you know you're not just allowed to take them Mr Schue?'

'He didn't find him Britt, it's his son right? Yours and Mrs P's?' I glanced nervously at Emma, her eyes widening ever so slightly. I noticed Quinn had turned to look at her while Rachel and Finn held their gaze with me. I had yet to tell the pair of them Emma had adopted James, only mentioning that she had a son but they both knew of our relationship, teasing me mercilessly about my constant day dreaming and break of concentration every time someone mentioned the name Emma or James.

'Right'. She nodded quaintly,

'See- told you that's why she disappeared' I heard Santana mutter to a gormless Brittany, my surprise growing at the fact Emma hadn't bothered to correct them. In all honestly a smile played to the corner of my lips, _she hadn't corrected them_. As my former Glee club scurried around James, tickling him, playing with him, all to his delight I clasped Emma's hand in mine pulling her to a sweet kiss, thanking her for arranging this. Holding her close, I saw a glint of uncertainty in her eyes,

'That was ok right; I mean I can explain if you want?' She smiled softly, wiping most of the worries that she didn't want James to be seen as 'mine' away.

'No, it's fine. I, I liked it.' My smile mirrored hers as I whispered,

'So did I'. Pulling her hips closer to mine, my hand running along the belt of her skirt, 'Thank you for your letter this morning, though I was a little disappointed not to see your beautiful face when I woke up, instead I got a thump to the leg!' Her soft husky laughter never seized to send chills down my spine as she bowed her head lower, tucking it close to my chest,

'He's quite a kicker; I'm a little worried we've got ourselves a new football star in the making',

'Well if his attempts in the park were anything to go by, I can safety say he won't be!' I caught her glance over to him, all of the girls gushing over him,

'Definitely a ladies' man though!' She nodded in agreement, her body swaying slightly into mine,

'So good surprise then?'

'It's great thank you. I mean I see Rachel and Finn most weeks but the others, apart from the occasional few visits I rarely see them.'

'They still love you though, I mean look, they're all here, for you, last minute.'

'I guess, either that or they must have had nothing else to do with their Saturday afternoon and thought it would be fun to tease an old man about turning 34!' She playfully slapped me on my chest,

'You're not old;' I felt her lean in towards me, her body balancing on her tiptoes, 'definitely not old judging by last night's standards'. Before she had chance to move away I pulled her lips, hard onto mine, my mind only registering her presence until a stifled cough and a familiar voice pulled us out of our moment,

'Way to go Mr Schue, though you could wait for us to go before you start on the birthday sex'. Pucks cheap smirk, and several suppressed smiles formed as both our cheeks reddened, my hand falling from behind her neck to loosely clutching her fingers in mine.

'Sex'. I saw everyone turn towards James, Emma's horrified expression clearly mirroring mine as her mouth dropped, realising the word had come out of James' mouth,

'Wow, smart kid you got', Puck smirked, earning yet another hit, this time from several of the Glee club members. _Puck will always be Puck I thought._

_

* * *

_

'_Your last present is in the bedroom x'_

Bedroom. Emma. Present. My mind only flashed to one thing as I got up, hastily making my way through the door, expecting to see some form of Emma lying on the bed, her naked body illuminating in an array of candlelight. The mere thought was getting me excited as I stepped in the room, my expectations dropping as I looked around, finding nothing, not even Emma in the bedroom.

'Em?'

'Just a sec Will'.

She came out of the bathroom not a minute later, her hair curled beautifully as the waves travelled down her shoulders, just falling above her breasts which were fitted in a gorgeous red satin lace.

'Wow, I guess I could get used to birthdays if the presents are always this amazing!' I pulled her towards me; confused when she pulled away, whispering about something she had to give me first,

'You're seriously gonna make me wait when you look like that?' I could feel the edge of my pants straining as she leant over, her rear in full view of my lusting eyes.

'Patience is a virtue Will and besides, this-' she pointed to herself, 'is not your present, this is just something I wanted to do for you, ok will you close your eyes?'

'Will you be naked when I open them?' I laughed as she slapped my arm a little harder than necessary,

'Will you just be serious for one second?' I saw her pout as I kissed her forehead, her arms concealed behind her back.

'I'm sorry, right eyes are shut'. My mind conjuring all sorts of plausible ideas,

'Actually can you open them? I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous'. I could see her toes twitch as I ran a hand up the side of waist, pulling her that little bit closer as I sat down at the end of the bed.

'You ok?'

'Yes, yes I'm sorry. Ok. And I want you to know that you can say no if you want to, ok?'

'Ok?' I saw her eyes widen, through fear I couldn't tell. What was making her so nervous, what did she have to tell me, to give me?

'I've been doing a lot of thinking Will, and well-, I see you in my future Will, both mine and James'. I mean you're so great with him and I know it's not exactly been easy for you, giving up your life, having to make sacrifices just to come and see us'

'Wait, sacrifices, Emma I want to come and see you, I'd be down every minute of the day if I could'

'I know I know but it's not been easy, you living here, us living in Virginia but you did it, you did it because you cared about us'

'I still do'

'I sometimes think this is all a dream Will, you, James. I keep expecting myself to wake up at any moment and find myself all alone because it's so perfect. I know we will have to work things out, but I just wanted to give you this, to think about if nothing else,' She handed me the brown A4 envelope that had been concealed from me as I pulled back the flap, pulling out the white documents,

'Emma are you- I'm mean, seriously,' My mouth opened and closed as the words literally disappeared

'You don't have to say anything just yet, I mean I know it's a huge ask and like I said before if you want to say no I totally understand it's just, I trust you, more than anyone else in the world and well I already see you as his dad and well I was wondering if you wanted to you know, adopt him legally as your own'.

By now I was weeping, looking into the eyes of the woman I loved knowing she trusted me to raise her child with her.

'I- yes, I don't have to think about it, I, you're amazing, I can't believe this'. I literally couldn't breathe. I had wanted this for so long, my own family, the woman I loved, the son I loved, the possibility of more children in the future. A couple of years ago my life was falling apart; a broken marriage, an hysterical pregnancy, the pain of watching the woman you loved with another man, watching her leave without so much of a goodbye. Now? Now I had everything I ever wanted.

'Really, you sure?'

'Are you sure? You seriously mean this? This isn't another dream I'm having or-'

'I'm sure'.

'God I love you so much, this is, just, amazing, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes'. I lifted her off the ground, spinning her as I held her close, never wanting to let go,

'Come here'. She brought her lips down to mine; her lips soft as she they began to tangle with mine, her perfume carrying me through the air as we lay back onto the bed.

'This is the best birthday I could have ever asked for, thank you'.

'It's not over yet'.

* * *

Ok so this chapter took several serious re-drafts but I think I like the way its turned out! Hope you do as well!

Thank you to everyone that had been following and reviewing this story - you lot are fantastic!

It shouldn't be too long before the next chapter is up I hope!


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is slightly rated 'M'!

* * *

**

**Emma's POV**

It took him all of 30 seconds to remove his clothing, all bar his boxers, his need clearly evident as he moved over me, sucking at my jaw, his hands running lightly over my breasts. My heart was still pounding from before, my nerves still at a high, even though he had said yes. _But what now_ I wondered as his lips sucked at the lobe of my ear, my body reacting instinctively to his touch. I had thought about asking him for some time, to adopt James legally, worried we were moving too fast, or if he would say no. But he had said yes. Yes, yes, yes.

'Yes', it had escaped before I could retract it, Will moving his head from beneath my breasts with a grin on his face,

'Like?'

'You're so dorky!' I heard him suppress a chuckle as his lips resumed their place on my stomach, his tongue working wonders on my sensitised skin. It still puzzled me at how ok I was at this, at the messy stuff. It didn't bother me, Will touching me, didn't have me running for a shower or making me want to rub my skin raw off, I actually enjoyed it, especially when he used his tongue in only places I had so often dreamt about.

'Will?' He looked up at me wide eyed, his hand circling my back as he brought our bodies together,

'Yes?'

'What happens now, I mean, now that you've said yes?'

'I don't know, I guess we need to talk about it, work out something,' he lips had yet to leave my skin, his teeth biting lightly on my belly button as his tongue dipped in and out,

'When though, I mean I go back in a couple of days', I needed to know, needed to know what we were going to do next but I found it near impossible to think coherently when he was making me feel like this, like all the oxygen was escaping slowly from my brain. _It had always been him_ I thought.

'We've got plenty of time, I promise'. His smile was genuine as he pressed his lips to mine, 'may I continue?'

'No, actually', I said with a boast of confidence, rolling us over so I was straddling his waist, 'this is your birthday'

'You've already given me the best present I could have only dreamed of'.

'Ssh, please, just let me.' I was nervous, never had I ever tried to seize control but I wanted to, seeing him lie there so handsomely, I was determined. I began to roll his boxers down slightly, kissing each patch of new skin I discovered, moving up just a little to suck at his hipbone, a place I knew he couldn't control himself,

'Geez Em!' I sat up, biting my lip coyly; happy I had made him react in such a way. I moved back, pulling his boxers off fully as my hand moved, holding him, letting my thumb graze the tip before moving my hand up and down slowly, each stroke deliberate as the first,

'Oh god Em, that feels am-azing'. I brought him up to my face, kissing him deeper and harder as I removed my clothes. Finally with a few last strokes I lowered myself onto him, my arm circling the back of Will's neck, bringing our bodies together for one more kiss as his head hit the pillow and I began to move, the sensation differing from all the other times we had made love. Neither of us lasted very long, the sheer enormity of the day bringing us both to a sudden climax as I collapsed onto his torso, his legs winding around mine,

'They always seem to find their way there don't they?' I laughed, searching his eyes to where I only saw love, his hand moving a stray band of hair from my face,

'I could look at you forever.' He whispered as I smiled, hoping a tear wouldn't leave my eyes as his face softened, 'thank you, for trusting me again, I just can't believe how lucky I am to have found you again, and now James- I- I love you.'

'You're gonna make me cry', my hands brushing away the almost fallen tears,

'Lay with me'. I scooted closer if possible, his hands trailing up my back as I gripped at his stomach, my body almost becoming one with his as he held me tighter and tighter._ I never want to be apart from you again I thought_.

...

The sun beamed through from a crack in the blinds, Will's naked body still wrapped around mine. I had rarely woken up to this day with a feeling of satisfaction; the whole idea of 'Valentine's Day' normally making me want to shrink back under the covers and hide until the clock struck the sign of a new day. But today was different, I finally felt complete.

He was still asleep as I shifted off the bed, slipping his shirt and a clean pair of boxers on. I loved the feeling of his clothes engulfing me, it made me feel a little closer to him. I hadn't told him that his missing sports t-shirt was still tucked firmly in my draw from his first visit or that I wore it every night to feel as though he was here, with me. I crept into James' room, surprised to see him awake.

'Hey little man', his eyes grew as he smiled, demanding to be picked up.

'Where's daddy mummy?' _Daddy_. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face as I brought my lips to his forehead, carrying him into the bedroom where Will had now just woken up.

'Now I know where my clothes have gone', he said with a smirk, 'I like that look on you, very Will'. I began to laugh as James looked up at me bemused.

We got into bed as James began to clamber over Will's body much to his amusement. I just tucked myself under his arm, happy enough to just stay there forever with the two most important men in my life. I didn't want to go. I hated leaving Will and I hated seeing the look on his face every time I announced I had to pack or had to go and get James settled in the car. It broke my heart every time I had to say goodbye, not knowing when I'd see him next. I could see the toll it was taking on Will and James as well. I wanted us to be a family, where we could see each other every day without the long haul drives.

...

**Will's POV**

'Will?' Her voice was sweet as she ran her hand down my body and up through James' hair. She looked so beautiful and I reached out just to touch her, to make sure that she was still there. Still mine.

'Baby what's wrong?'

'Have you ever thought what it would be like, you know, if we were together a little bit more permanently?'

I looked down as her eyes pierced into mine, 'you mean, like live together?'

I watched her head nod up and down, my mouth forming a huge smile, 'all the time', I whispered.

'Really?' Her enthusiasm grew as she spoke and I could tell by the way she sat up that she was eager to continue,

'I just don't want to spend any more time apart from you Will, I miss you too much, and I know James does, and you, I can imagine how hard it is for you too'. Hard. That was an understatement. He had been incontrollable when he had first left after Christmas. He had even pulled over into a nearby lay-by because he couldn't stop crying. He had felt so empty that day, leaving. Having to watch the bliss he had lived in for two weeks melt away like the snow on the ground. It had almost near killed him.

'I want to live with you, and James. I'd move to Virginia, Emma, if that's what it took'.

'No, I want us to leave here, in Lima. It's more 'us'.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah!'

'What do you reckon James, fancy staying with me a bit more?'

'Yeah!'

Wow. She was amazing I thought, scooping her even closer than I thought possible, drawing her lips to mine as I tasted nothing but love and devotion,

'I mean it won't be immediate but, if we get the ball rolling as it were, then hopefully in a month or two, we can move here, start over properly'.

'Sounds perfect Em'. I clutched James closer onto my chest, loving the feel of _my_ son; it felt amazing to even think like that, that he was mine, and she was mine as well. I felt her lips on my cheek and her hands on my side, her fingers softly dancing over my ribcage.

In one weekend my life had been turned upside down into nothing but sheer bliss, I just hoped nothing would ever take it away from me.

* * *

Okay, first of all I'd like to start off with apologising for the severe lack of updates with this fic, in between moving and starting uni, I haven't had time to work on this fic properly.

To everyone who is still reading, and reviewing, thankyou and sorry. I promise I will be much more consistant with my updates as long as you are all still interested in the story. Also, if anyone is still interested in me continuing my other multi-chapter fic, 'Falling Into You', please let me know. I got the impression most people had either gone off it or weren't enjoying it as much or at all. However, if you want me to continue, just let me know!

Once again I'm sorry and i hope you enjoy it. My other fic 'Worry' should hopefully be updated later on tonight!


	10. Chapter 10

**Will's POV**

'Emma, Emma slow down'. I was struggling to keep up with her as she hastily sped up, swinging the front door open with full force,

'Emma!'

She turned round with James resting on her shoulder, her eyes bloodshot and black traces of mascara clinging to her porcelain cheeks, 'she hated me', she mouthed.

'Emma, she did not hate you, she just, she just needs a little time to get her head around things, around-'

'James. She didn't like James.'

'Emma I-'

'Please, I know what I heard'. Her voice spat. In all honesty, I was fighting a losing battle. I had heard just as clear as she had what my grandmother had said and I couldn't blame her for being upset, or angry.

'Sweetie, I know what she said but she was drunk, she didn't mean it. Everyone else was fine-.'

Wrong thing to say. _Shit._ She was glaring at me with venom. _Think fast think fast._ 'What I'm trying to say is that maybe we took it the wrong way'.

'How? How can 'when are they going to have a '_real _child of their own' be taken the wrong way Will? Please tell me because right now I'm so darn confused'. I saw her wrap her arms around James tighter as she spoke, her hands getting laced into his blonde locks.

'Emma, I'm not trying to defend her, all I'm saying is that maybe it was the drink talking. I'm not condoning her behaviour tonight but she's 89 for Christ's sake, in her day, adoption was hardly something people did, I just don't think she really understands the whole process'.

'So that justifies what she said does it? That because she's old and because she's had a drink then it's ok to ask when she can expect her 'first real great grandchild' because 'let's face it, he doesn't really count as family, does he'?'

'Emma'

'I'm going to put James down'. She snapped, turning on her heels and disappearing into the bedroom as I sunk into the couch, wishing it would swallow me whole.

* * *

Half an hour had passed and still she had yet to emerge from James' bedroom. We had begun living together for a little over 2 months now and this was the first time we had properly argued and I hated it. I hated confrontation, even though I had gained much experience when it had come to Terri. I knew then when to leave well alone and when not to talk but with Emma, it was different. It was rare she ever raised her voice and when she did it was never at me. No. I didn't know how to handle this one.

The process to legalise James as my own was taking its time and in all honesty, it was stressful. I had never seen so many forms and had so many checks carried out upon me. I had confided in my parents shortly after Emma had asked me and despite their initial shock, they had readily taken to James and Emma. My father, in particular had been amazing with it all, often offering me his 'pearls of wisdom' as he liked to call them about his handy tips concerning fatherhood.

But maybe I had been too hasty to introduce them to the entirety of the family. With most of them, I only ever saw them at important events; weddings, funerals, family parties so most of them didn't even know about Emma, let alone James. Of course though, my mother had to have a drink and as soon as she opened her mouth to her sister, everyone knew within minutes about everything; Emma, James, the adoption. I had been angry at my mother, receiving some drunken slur of apology at some point during the night. Why should it have mattered if James was adopted or not? James was their child. Theirs. Emma had practically raised him since he was born, taught him how to talk, to walk, to eat, and now I was getting the chance to experience being his father.

I got up, sliding open the door to see Emma curled up beside James as she rested her hand protectively over his stomach.

'Em?' The way she twitched told me she was wasn't asleep so I slid onto the other side next to James, placing my hand over hers. 'Emma'.

'Is this what it's going to be like? People treating him differently just because we're not his biological parents?' Her voice was strained; a clear attempt to stifle anymore tears from falling.

'Emma. James is our son. All we can do is be there for him if anything happens to him and make sure he is ok.' I knew the way the school system worked, both of us did. I saw on a daily basis the torment one kid or kids gave to another because they were somewhat 'different' to others.

'I don't want him to be singled out just because he's adopted Will, he's my baby boy'.

'Is this what got you upset, you thought my grandmother hated him because he is adopted?'

'She said he wasn't a 'real' grandchild, like he was some sort of imposter to her. How can anyone say that about him Will? About our son?'

Despite loving my grandma, I had never wanted to shout at her so much as I did now. Her words had been insensitive to say the least and I knew, talking to Emma about it several times about her fears of what could happen when he grew up and started asking questions.

'I know what she said Emma, and I'm sorry'.

'You have nothing to be sorry about Will, it's just, this is what it's going to be like isn't it? People treating him differently because he's not our 'real child'.' Her voice was laced heavily with anger as she spat the last two words out, her hand tightening around his stomach.

'He is ours Emma. Mine and yours. Just as much as any other child we will have in the future'. _Shit. _What was wrong with me? How had I managed in the same night to have a case of verbal diarrhoea so many times? 'Emma I didn't mean, I just meant that, if we, I-'

'You think about it? Having a baby?'

'I-I, I guess, a lot'. I was being sheepish and I could tell she knew by the way her hand moved to wrap around mine, 'all the time'. I confessed.

She suddenly sat up with intent as my eyes followed her, 'is it important to you that if we were to have another child, that it was, you know, yours? As in, we created the baby?'

'I-. No'.

'Will.' Her tone was meaningful and strong, much stronger than I was feeling right now.

'Ok. Yes. I've just always envisioned you carrying my child. I don't know Em; I love James, so much. He will always be my first born but I've dreamed about you carrying my baby, you know. I want to watch him, or her, grow inside of you, to feel them kick for the first time. But if you don't want that, I understand. Honestly. You know, I'd just be as happy adopting another child with you Emma, just as long as it is with you'.

'Will' she sighed.

Her muscles were tense as my hand ran along her spine. It felt as though all the stress was knotted into one unmanageable mess in her shoulders.

'Sweetie, I mean it. Whether we adopt or decide to be completely wild and have a baby ourselves, that child will always be ours and we will always be that babies parents, no matter what anybody says, ok?'

She paused for a while and I felt her back tense even more if possible, 'Emma?'

'I'm just worried that if we have a baby ourselves James will resent him or her when he's older'.

'Why though?'

'Because, kids can be cruel Will, you and I know that better than anyone. All it takes is for one kid to say something to him and to plant that seed of doubt in his head and then it'll escalate and-'

'Baby'. I brought my lips to her forehead as her breathing accelerated, 'if that happens, we will sort it. He'll never not feel loved Emma. Gosh, you would kill anyone who ever hurt him'.

'They'd never escape'. She muttered into my hand as I laughed, kissing her forehead as she stroked a few blonde hairs out of James' face.

'I can't wait to see you handle it when he starts dating. I fear for the girl's safety'.

'I'll be fine'. She whispered as I snorted, earning myself a punch, 'Will?'

'Hmm?'

'I do'.

'Excuse me?'

'Want a baby with you that is. I mean I'm not ready now, but your right, I can't let the thought of what someone might think get in the way. I want what you said; I want to carry your baby.'

'Really?' _Was I hearing right?_

'Yeah. I guess what your grandmother said really panicked me but-'

'Hey, no, I don't want to think about that anymore, and I don't want you to either.'

'I know,' she whispered, moving closer so James' face was tucked under hers. His hands somehow sensed his mother's distress because they wrapped around her chin.

'He's our little boy Emma, and when the times right', there now wasn't a maybe, 'he'll have a little brother or sister and he'll love them and protect them. We won't need to worry about anybody else Emma because we are his parents, always. Nothing will ever change that. I promise.'

'I know.' She smiled for the first time properly that night, 'Can we stay here for a little longer? I just want to be closer to him for a while. I could tell he knew something was wrong tonight'.

'He's a smart boy, gets it off his mum' I winked, wrapping my arm over her stomach so James was cocooned in the middle.

'My family' I whispered. _Mine._

'I love you Will'.

I could feel her drifting off as I pulled the spaceman covers over our bodies. I laughed silently at the sight of us crowded into James' small single bed knowing that I should wake her up and migrate back to our room but she was so content wrapped in the arms of our son that I didn't have the heart to. I shifted slightly, my leg falling out of the covers. So what if my back hurts tomorrow, it would be worth it.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has either read or reviewed, it means a lot!


	11. Chapter 11

**Emma's POV**

'And once again, I just wanted to apologise, when I have a drink I just can't stop myself and well-, please son, don't look at me like that, I feel bad enough already'.

'The hangover kicking in is it?'

'Will!' I snapped as he sarcastically passed comment.

'Emma, dear. I shouldn't have said anything, I wasn't thinking. You know I love James.'

Before I could even respond I felt Wills hand tighten around my knee, 'do you have any idea how upset she was last night, how much we both were? Christ mum, sometimes I can't even tell when your brains soaked in spirits and when you're sober!'

'William, don't take that tone with your mother.' I watched as the elder Schuester stepped in front of his wife, placing a loving hand over her shoulder, much like Will had done with me. Maybe it was a trait he had inherited.

'How can you defend her Dad? After what she did?'

'Will,' I whispered out of ear shot to his parents, 'calm down sweetie'. I could only offer a smile and my hand which he took, placing himself back onto the couch after several laps around the room.

'You know better than most that people make mistakes William,' his father seemingly glanced from his son to me, signifying the rocky road we had taken to get where we were.

'But this is about my son Dad, my son. What's right about what she did? Tell me. Please, for the love of God tell me!'

'William, calm down. You getting angry isn't going to resolve this.'

'Sweetie,' I gave his hand a gentle squeeze watching as he registered my voice, removing his glare from his fathers to me where his eyes softened. 'Come on, we need to talk'.

I excused the both of us from the room, leaving Alex to somewhat comfort his wife as I began to talk to Will.

'Will, baby, what she did was wrong,'

'Exactly'

'Wait, let me finish, she's sorry.'

'And that makes it ok then does it? Why have you changed your tune all of a sudden? You were angry last night, angrier than me! Why have you suddenly jumped ships to their side?'

I loved him, possibly too much at times but his temper at this moment had escalated. I knew how to calm him down when he got upset, or when he got frustrated but he had never reacted this way before.

'Will. Go for a run'.

'What?'

'You need to calm down. Do you really want James to see you like this?'

'Great, the guilt trip, thanks _Terri._' He placed extra emphasis on her name just to spite me and I was just about ready to lose it before he turned out of the door, clearly by passing his parents without so much as a word before slamming the front door behind him.

* * *

'Emma?' I knew he could tell I had been crying as he slipped into the bedroom, sitting next to me on the bed.

'You heard', I sniffed, trying to somewhat piece myself together.

'We heard. Emma I'm sorry.' The elder man's hand cautiously ran along my back. It felt somewhat familiar, like it was Will's hands but just that bit tougher to the touch, like his hands had experienced life like Will's hadn't. 'He gets angry when he feels threatened. Says stupid things, does stupid things.'

'What? He's not going to-' He must have heard the panic in my voice as his eyes widened,

'Oh God, of course not. He'll be back in a bit. We once caught him running away after a bust up with Terri. He was back within the hour. Said he was hungry and he had no money. All haste that boy. Thinks too much with his heart and not enough with his brain'.

I smiled at him, noticing how Will had inherited his father's smile. It was comforting, in a small kind of way. I was angry at Will but he was the only one I wanted to cry to.

'Doodles is sorry honey, she loves James to pieces. She's literally been tearing herself into shreds this morning, especially when she had heard what her mother had said. James is part of this family, as much as you and Will are. I just don't want you to ever forget that sweetie ok? We all know how much Will adores the both of you. I just hope you can forgive us'.

'Emma dear, I am sorry. Well and truly.' I saw the sorrow in the woman's eyes as she too sat down beside her husband, his hand reaching out for hers. I shot her a smile to tell her that all had been forgiven.

'Oh pet, you're a darling'. His mother was somewhat accustomed to over the top gestures as she wrapped me into a hug, finding myself slightly uncomfortable as she kissed me on the cheek.

'Doodles!'

'Oh I'm sorry sweetie, I just, well you're family, I'm sorry, I should have thought'.

'It's ok'. I steadied my breathing with numerical therapy, counting down from ten to one.

'Ellen, Alex? Could I ask you something?'

'Of course, anything dearest.'

'Could you take James for the day, I need to speak with Will alone when he gets back'. I saw the eagerness pour across their faces as I got James ready, packing a bag of toys and some other essentials.

'Just let us know when you want us to drop him off ok Emma? You have our number.' I waved James and his grandparents off before shutting the door and sliding down it. It was over-dramatic to say the least as I buried my face in my hands, crying without caution.

* * *

**Will's POV**

I had already retraced my footsteps around the four blocked perimeter for the third time now, not quite knowing what to do with myself. Why had it seemed like he was the only one who was making sense? Had I been wrong before? Had she not shouted and cried last night about his family? Told him she was hurt by what they had done and said?

Man, I was angry. I thought I could rely on her to defend me defending her. Why, why, why, why, why? I kicked the wall in frustration, my fury now at the throbbing pain in my left foot. _Bollocks_ I cried out, ignoring the stares from passersby as I crouched down beside the wall with my head in my hands. There was nothing left to do but cry.

* * *

**Emma's POV**

I heard the door click around 4. I had fallen asleep on the couch at some point during the afternoon. I still had my day clothes on I noted as I sat up, watching him watch me from the breakfast counter. I had never known how not to talk to Will, even in the heat of a row we were still able to communicate to some extent. But this.

'How long did you sleep for?' His tone was icy and I presumed he had cooled off only slightly from his morning outburst.

'A couple of hours I guess.'

'Where's James?'

'He's with his grandparents.' He rolled his eyes and I bit my lip in order not to grow even more agitated with him. Sometimes he could act as childish as James sometimes.

'Don't you have anything to say to me?' He had clenched his fist into a ball as he laid it on the table,

'You mean like sorry?'

He looked at me as if to say yes and I was bemused. Shocked in fact. 'Seriously?'

'I was defending you Emma. You were upset last night. You were angry last night. Don't you think she needed to know that, to know how much she had hurt you?

'Will, you took it too far. She apologised, to both of us. You can't stay bitter at her forever.'

'Why not? She was the one who brought this on herself. Her and the stupid drink.' I felt his anger as his fist met the table, followed by a series of tears.

'Why are you so angry Will?'

'Jeez, she does this every time. You don't understand. It's so easy for her to say sorry. She doesn't do anything about it though. Doesn't lay off the whisky or the brandy. Doesn't stop herself then does she? I've heard it all before and he always defends her, without fail. It's always my fault and they've got you roped in too Emma. Don't you see, she doesn't plan on changing! She's got her 'sorry's' and her 'I won't do it again' speeches rehearsed down to a tee.'

I cautiously made my way over to him, standing just out of reach from where his head lay on the table.

'Will?'

'I'm sorry for calling you Terri before; I was angry, angry at her, not you. I don't want you to be fooled by her Emma'.

I sat on the space in front of him, letting my toes rest on his thigh as his hand reached for my calf. I hadn't known this about him, how he felt about his mother. He had always sung high praises of his parents, for the most part, I just couldn't understand.

'But you love her Will'.

'I know, too much. It scares me to think she can't stop, not even when it comes to her grandson's happiness. That's what scares me the most Emma. That in the haze of it all it's going to be him that suffers because grandmas an alcoholic.

'Will she's not-'

'Who are we all kidding? My dad's in denial about it. The whole family brush it under the carpet like it's no big deal. 'It's the Kennedy gene''.

'She loves James. She loves you too'. His hands clenched tighter round my calf as he pulled me onto his lap, holding me a tight as possible as if I was suddenly about to take flight.

'I want her to get help Emma'. His voice was interrupted by hiccups as I ran my palm across his back in circles.

'Sweetie, you need to talk to your parents first, your mum especially'.

'You and James are the two most important things in my life Emma; I want to be able to protect you. I shouldn't have to feel that way when it comes to my family'.

'Will-'.

'I'll speak to them, I promise.'

His mouth found mine soon after, his desperation and need for comfort evident as his mouth became slack jawed, his tongue seeking mine before I had chance to breathe. I had never seen him this low, this desperate for some reassurance that things could get better. I felt his hand travel up my thigh as he pushed further into my mouth, this wasn't right. I couldn't, 'Will'.

'Will!' He moved his lips away from mine, burying his head in my chest as I felt his tears stain my skin.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry' I heard muffled somewhere between my skin and his lips. He didn't need to be sorry, not to me at least. He was suffering. Last night had clearly been the catalyst for past years of anger and upset. If anything, I was sorry for not seeing this sooner.

* * *

'Where is he?' His father mouthed, cradling a dozing James on his hip.

'He's in the bedroom, sleeping, I think.' I took James off his granddad, showering his face with kisses as his head fell against my shoulder.

'Have you spoken then?'

I ushered him to sit down, cautious as to whether or not Will could hear. I didn't want him to think I was meddling as I told his father about his small breakdown earlier. I saw his father shed many tears as Will came out of the bedroom, wrapping his arm round his father. Deciding it best, I removed myself from the room, leaving father and son together to talk.

* * *

**Will's POV**

'Hey'.

'Hey'. She smiled as I walked over to the bed, placing her worn out copy of Jane Eyre on the bedside table as I took my jeans and t-shirt off, sliding under the covers next to her.

'How's Rochester?'

She laughed half heartedly, 'he's doing fine, he's fictional Will. I want to know how you are. Did you speak?'

'Yes, then no, we cried a lot'. Her hands flew to my cheek running the back of her hand along where tears had fallen.

'Baby,'

'I think he may have realised she needs help'.

I saw her face change to shock as she scooted closer, 'and you're ok with it, and he-'

'He said he was going to speak to her tonight, express his concerns.'

'Wow'.

I was scared at how my mum was going to react to the news, whether she would reject it or embrace it. I hoped for the latter. I didn't want her around James when she was either drunk or had access to alcohol. I knew Emma didn't either, despite her love and support she had for his mum.

'I'm sorry for getting angry at you though, I found myself a little lost'.

'You just have to know that I will never stop loving you. Arguments or none, this is us Will. I just want you to feel that we can always talk about things together.'

'I know, I'm sorry'.

'I'm sorry too, if I had known how you had felt I-'

'It's ok Emma. I've ignored it for too long as well. I'm just as guilty as the pair of them. It took James for me to see the light'.

She smiled, resting her head across my chest as her fingers travelled up and down my side.

'I'm proud of you Will'.

'Thank you.' I leaned forward to capture my lips with hers as I rolled her body onto mine. It got pretty heated pretty quickly as I pulled her closer, skimming the inside of her thigh with my hand as I kissed her, hard and meaningful, letting her taste all of me, letting her have all of me,

She raised her eyebrow, 'make up sex?'

'I heard it's the best kind.'

She lifted her top up over her head, smiling gleefully as she breathed in, 'go on, show us what you've got'.

* * *

I didn't expect I'd finish this chapter so soon so heres an added treat for you. I hope the random fluff at the end wasn't too out of chapter given the angst. I only have a few more chapters to go with this story so thank you to every one who has stuck with it. Your reviews have been nothing short of amazing. Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

**Emma's POV**

'I spoke to dad today'. I looked down to meet his eyes as his head lay in my lap. I had been running my hands through his hair for the past half hour as he lightly slept and the stir of his voice on my thigh had caught me off guard.

'Oh.' I could feel his sigh against the palm of my hand as I lifted his chin up, 'you ok baby? What did he say?' He straightened up as I ran my hand down his cheek, shaking the impending pin and needles my foot was about to endure. I felt a little loss when he scooted out of my reach to retrieve a piece of paper from his coat pocket. 'What's that?'

'James drew it' he whispered, wrapping me in his arms as I positioned myself between his legs. He unfolded the well creased piece of paper in front of us both as he kissed my head, 'he drew it for grandma'.

I turned to take a quick glimpse of his saddening face and I offered my neck for his lips to take as he ran a hand through my hair.

'He misses her Will.' I turned in his arms as he let a tear fall. As fast as it fell his hand shot to his cheek and he wiped it away. 'You miss her.'

'That's not the point.'

'Baby.' I knelt before him and steadied myself by placing my hands on his shoulders. 'Go and see her, and take James.'

'No. Not until I know she's seeing someone.' Three weeks this had been going on. While he doted on her and James more faithfully than ever before his relationship with his parents had taken a nose dive. His father was having second thoughts about letting someone examine his wife about her unnecessary amount of alcohol consumption and Will had on more than one occasion lost his temper with his father before returning home to shower her with kisses and words of love. If she was being honest with herself she knew his over display of affection was to compensate his inability to show his parents any.

'You can't cut her out of your life Will.' I gave him a stern look and watched as his eyes rolled back. 'It's not easy admitting to yourself you've got a problem', I squeezed his hand holding back a saddening smile. 'It took my parents years to build up the courage to finally make me realise my behaviour wasn't normal, that my problems went beyond even numbers and folded clothes. Will your dad just needs time, he knows the problems there and he's just as scared as you are. Your mums scared too.'

He stroked my cheek with his long fingers and I shut my eyes to his touch, 'When did you realise your mysophobia was a problem that wasn't going away?' I felt his arms tighten around me. It was difficult to talk about. Some of my habits were there to stay but at times I could control them. Other times I'd clean for hours. But I wasn't afraid of myself anymore, afraid of letting others in. If the past three years had taught me anything it would have been that letting others into your life could be a blessing. I smiled at the thought before talking. James and Will were definitely a blessing. 'I always knew since my birthday there was something' I paused thinking of the right word, 'quirky, to say the least about my behaviour. The first day of high school, Melissa Harrison – she was a girl from lower school; she told everyone I was a freak. Everyone taunted me in the playground. My mum had to come and pick me up because I wouldn't let anyone touch me. Next day my mum made me see the school guidance councillor, Ms Leavis.'

I smiled fondly at the memory of the fussy brown haired teacher as my awkward 11 year old self wiped down the blue plastic chair before sitting down. She had worn multiple shades of brown on our first meeting and had oversized glasses for her face. She pieced together her appearance with a smile. That and a silver butterfly broach.

I looked down to my sweater to see the same clip in place, 'she gave me this' I whispered, a tear rolling down my cheek. 'She didn't have any children and said I was the closest thing she had to a daughter. She had a lot of health problems and I guess at that point she knew her time was nearly up.' I let another tear slide down my cheek as he rocked me in his arms. 'She died the next week. I guess she was the reason I really wanted to become a school guidance councillor'.

'Sweetie-' I could see the tears in his eyes, 'I never knew'. I felt the pad of his thumb move in circles over the back of my hand.

'She helped me realise that my compulsions weren't normal, and she'd make me talk them through with her. How I conducted my day, how I ate, that sort of thing. It wasn't easy Will, and it won't be easy for your mum but she'll get there. I promise'. I shot him a reassuring smile as he held tightly onto my hand.

'I'll go and speak to her tomorrow. Your right, maybe I can talk to her, see if she wants to help herself.' He smiled as I nodded in approval.

'Don't lose your temper' I whispered as he laughed into my ear.

'I love you baby. He paused to kiss me on the cheek, 'and if I ever see Melissa Harrison I'll punch her in the face'. I laughed through my tears at his attempted threat knowing full well Will Schuester would never hit a woman.

'Thank you'.

* * *

I had just finished putting away the rice when I heard it. A bang. I froze momentarily to the spot, the fear petrifying my body. Will was out. James was out. Who was in my home? I slowly slid the draw open, pulling a rolling pin out of its wrapper and slowly and cautiously headed towards the sound. It happened again as my hand tightened around the pin. Bathroom. I stopped; catching my breath as I shakily reached for the door handle, the worry seeping into my actions. I had rarely sat down and watched horror movies as a teenager but this was usually the part where either the bang was just the wind or the naive young women got brutally murdered by some knife waving chainsaw loving psycho. I prayed it wasn't the latter.

I eventually pushed the door open and raised the pin up in preparation for an attack but instead dropped it in startled revelation.

'Mommy are you baking?' James laughed. He turned in Will's arm, looking adoringly into his eyes as the suds from the bubble bath were scattered on his chest. A look of pure amusement stretched the width of his face, 'Yeah _Mommy_' he laughed with a sarcastic tone, 'what are you doing?'

'What am_ I_ doing?' I said, flustered. This was embarrassing. Then again it beat being cornered by Mike Myers in the shadows of her own bathroom. 'I-I, stop looking at me like that!' He began to laugh harder as James hit the plastic drum that was floating in the tub causing me to jump with fright.

'That scared you?' He was making it very easy for me to slap him as he mockingly hid behind James,

'You were meant to be out! I thought I was alone in the house!' I realised my voice had hit the next octave and with a breath I brought it back down to normal, manoeuvring myself so I perched on a dry corner on the bath tub with my hands armed with a towel that was soon wrapped around James. Under his towel hood he flashed me a look into those lovely warm eyes of his and a cheeky smile appeared on his face as he kicked at the water.

'We were but this little guy right here,' I laughed as he tickled him, 'decides to follow in Finn's footsteps and slide in the mud!' My eyes widened at the horror. 'So I bought him home. He was being fussy and nearly threatened to kick his shoes off on the bedroom carpet' he looked across to my shocked face with a knowing look, 'I know right! I managed to get him in here quick enough and voila, one clean and happy child again.'

'I thought Mike Myers was in here' I laughed and the noise was shortly followed by Wills laughter as I huddled a now shivering James in my arms.

'Mud or Mike Myers, I don't know which is worse!' He joked as I slipped James' clothes onto his body, shooting Will a mocking deathly stare over my shoulder.

'We saw grandyma in the park as well mommy' I turned to face Will as James sat and swung his legs from the closed toilet seat.

'We did didn't we!' Will's oversized smile may have fooled James but I wasn't convinced as he too stood up without warning and wrapped a towel round his waist before kissing me chastely on the lips.

That meant don't ask questions we'll talk later.

* * *

'She's going'. He smiled as we sat crossed legged on the sofa facing one another, I in his Ohio state t-shirt and favourite boxers, he in just his checkered jammie bottoms. 'She showed me the card of the doctor, said they're going to talk and then they'll take it from there'. I grabbed at his hand,

'That's fantastic'. The sincerity slipped off my tongue comfortably as I leapt across the couch, taking him slightly back as I planted a firm kiss on his lips. His arms dragged me closer as my top rode slightly up and I felt my bare back become exposed to his cold hands.

'I told her your story' he bashfully admitted, holding me closer, 'about Ms Leavis. I think it really touched her'. I smiled, kissing him again to let him know how proud I was at him for swallowing his pride. 'We talked. A Lot.' He finished each word with a kiss to my lips and I couldn't help but blush as his lips found mine again.

'And then she said something to me.' I looked at him quizzically as his eyes bore into mine,

'What did she say?' His lips attached to mine again before I pulled away; wanting to know what was said between mother and son.

'Come with me.' He whispered, slipping my hand into his as he led me away from the couch. What was going on?

* * *

Mini cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! I love hearing your feedback :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Emma's POV**

I was restless. Sleeping was proving to be a much harder task than I had anticipated. I kept tossing and turning, moving positions, frustrating myself as I tried and failed to shut my thoughts off for more than a second.

I felt his body shift closer as he flung his right arm around my waist, pulling me closer. I had clearly woke him up in my nineteenth attempt at sleeping but he didn't seem angry or cross, he just laced his hands with mine, kissing me at the crook of my neck as if everything was normal, as if nothing had changed.

I pulled away, my hand shooting to my chest as my heart pounded loudly.

'Em?' He groaned as he stretched out fully, his arms reaching above his head, 'why aren't you sleeping?'

I didn't answer as I drew my knees to my arms, rocking slightly as he began to sit up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, 'didn't I wear you out last night?' he winked, still not fully awake to notice my frenzied state.

'Hey what is it?' he whispered, sensing now that something wasn't quite right as he reached to grab my hand, 'You're happy aren't you?'

'Of course' I choked, daring to met his gaze as my throat felt increasingly dry, 'so, so happy. Happy tears.' I signalled, wiping at my eyes.

'Is that all it is?' he questioned, wrapping the sheet over our bodies, waiting for my response as his fingers danced up my arm.

'I'm scared', I faintly cried, surprised he could even hear me over the loud sobs I was making.

He smiled weakly, pressing his lips to my temple as my body began to calm down. I must have looked a mess; sleep deprived and blotchy skin but he didn't say anything, just continued to hold me and rock me until I felt better.

'It's scary-wonderful' he smiled, pulling the hair out of my face so I could look at him again. I could feel my cheeks turn red as I faced him again, apologising profusely for crying to which he shook his head in understanding.

'It was just a big shock, that's all. I never expected, that this, this could ever happen.' I blurted, letting slip more than was necessary about my past hopes and dreams as I crawled out of his arms, intent of getting a shower and forgetting that this episode had ever happened.

'Em' he called, leaning over to grab my arm before I disappeared into the bathroom, 'hey you're not getting away that easily' he grinned a little, pulling me back onto the bed, 'we should talk about it, about how you're feeling. It's a big thing. It's not every day I ask you to become my wife.'

* * *

_Less than 24 hours ago..._

**Will's POV**

'Will! Will! Where are we going?' she giggled as I made her promise to keep her eyes shut as I lead her to the bedroom. As she stood there, laughing nervously, I ran softly across the carpet to retrieve the little black box that I had stored at the back of my draw, hidden in a pair of clean socks just in case she discovered it. I shoved the box quickly into my pocket, my mother's words ringing in my ear, _why haven't you proposed yet? Jesus Will, you want to spend the rest of your life with her don't you?_ I hadn't told her I had had the ring for over a month now, wanting to find the right time. I walked over to Emma, taking both her hands in mine, kissing her several times on the lips, letting her know it was safe to open her eyes.

'Will, what's going on?'

'Right you've got to promise not to say anything until I'm finished ok?' I began to bounce apprehensively on my feet, the nerves finally causing me to sweat.

'Ok' she smiled, looking up to kiss me on the lips, 'I promise sir.' She gave a mock salute that made me laugh and my nerves calmed themselves for a short period.

'Right, right' I spoke aloud to myself, rushing round, wishing I had planned for this to be more romantic. I lowered the lighting, returning to her bemused face as I caught my breath.

'Emma.' I started, quickly feeling my heart rate accelerate and my palms grow with sweat. I took a breath, trying to compose, 'For months now I've been the happiest I've ever been. Finding you again and then James; I honestly couldn't have dreamed this. It's perfect. To me, you're perfect'. I slipped in, feeling the oncoming tears form. 'I watch you face things everyday with a smile on your face, even if they're hard and you handle them with such a strength I don't think I've ever seen anyone else possess before. It's amazing. I look at us; you, me and James and I feel so grateful that we're here where we are now. I thank New York City for bringing us back together!' I half-laughed, struggling with the dryness appearing in my throat.

'Will' she choked and I could tell I couldn't keep it together for much longer. I took her left hand in mine as I began to crouch down to my knee, never breaking eye contact as her eyes widened.

'Emma Pillsbury, you make me love life by being with you. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?'

She stood there shocked for a moment before she answered, her eyes lighting up.

'Yes. Yes. Yes!' she wrapped her arms around me, tears flooding as our emotions ran. 'Yes, yes, yes!'

* * *

**Will's POV**

'I'm just nervous Will'. Her breathing had calmed down now as she rested between my legs, her head pressed to my chest. 'Excited, nervous, scared, everything I feel is just racing around my body'. I smiled at her, leaning down to catch her lips with mine.

'I'm excited' I whispered into her ear, 'to see James dressed up carrying the rings. And to see our parents sat there, knowing that we love one another. And the most exciting thing will be you walking down that aisle, dressed in a beautiful white dress, a smile on your face as I stand there, a smile on my face as well, waiting to say our vows and them finally, in front of everyone I get to become your husband.'

'I want all that too' she smiled, 'so, so much. It's just sometimes, I just get nervous you know, or scared, scared that this is really happening. But I want that, and so much more with you Will.' She stuttered, her one words shaking her a little.

'I know Em's.' I whispered, stroking her hair before letting my hand slowly graze her stomach. 'so much more'.

'It'll happen Will'. she exhaled and I knew she understood what I was feeling as she placed her left hand on top of the mine, the ring glistening as the sun streamed through the blinds.

* * *

Sorry for the delay in posting. This chapter brings us to the end of this story. Hope you've enjoyed it. I may do an epilogue to conclude so if you'd like that let me know! All your reviews throughout have been amazing. I love hearing your feedback. It makes my day!


End file.
